


Erebor law one-shots

by lunawolf8074



Series: Erebor law [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breast cancer, Death, Erebor, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, cupid fili, double masectomy, dwalin is embarrassing to listen to, italian opera, thorin is a sap for bard, underage fili, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories featuring those brave men who place their life on the line daily in the line of duty to protect and serve the City of Erebor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one moment in time

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin and Fili must find a way to go on after the death of Dis from breast cancer.

Warning: this may trigger something inside..it did for me. I cried as I wrote it..it hit to close to home for me...so im sorry if this is to depressing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The late summer sun was beating down on Erebor City making the city swelter in its grasp..the air was so hot you could see it moving off the pavement and streets in waves. Each breath that was taken was like breathing in a sauna ...hot humid and thick. The only relief the inhabitants of this city had was inside their homes where the air conditioners were working overtime in combating this oppressive heat wave. In a large brick building in the center of town the whirring of the fans could be barely be heard inside..being over run by the beeping of monitors within the various rooms of the sick occupants inside this enormous structure...Erebor Hospital.

In such a room the cool white walls made the room feel cold and sterile ..further lending a depressing feel to the space. Upon the bed in the center of the room was a woman with sparse black hair that was being combed by a teenage boy who sat upon a chair next to her bed...each stoke of the brush through her hair was tender and slow so not to pull , causing more pain to the sick woman. Her eyes settled upon the young 14 year old there..he had thick summery blond hair that framed the sweetest blue eyes upon his face...that at this moment was red rimmed from trying to hold back his tears as he gazed down at the woman laying there. Her eyes that normally was as blue as the young mans next to her was hazy and greyish at this time...her black hair that used to be thick and luxurious was thin and sparse now. Her body that was always volumptious and full figured, now was thin and wasted away into absolute nothing of her former self...her breathing as she laid there was raspy and labored sounding to the two men in the room with her. Slowly her eyes moved to focus upon the other man, who was older, standing off to the other side of the room..where he was watching how tender the young man was being. She could feel her heart was pounding as it skipped a beat..knowing her time was drawing close to the end and she gathered her breath to speak before she died.

"Fili...Thorin." her voice was raspy and thin..almost a whisper as they gathered close to hear her...each taking a bony hand into their own.

"What is it Dis? Do you need something little sister?" Thorins blue eyes gazed down lovingly upon his younger sister that was fading by the moment because of the cancer that was eating away at her body...consuming the last bit of this strong woman. She trembling tugged upon his hand to bring him closer..as he leaned in he could feel her shaking upon the bed.

"i want...want you both to know that...I love you...both. Please..please take care of each other. I ...I..." suddenly her heart monitor beeped erratically and her breathing became fast...eyes went wide and then closed...forever as the machine let out a long piercing wail as her heart stopped. Both men began to shake as nurses rushed into the room...pushing both men away from her body as they attempted to restart her heart..it was no use, Distani Durinson was gone...succumbing to the cancer that riddled her young body. The nurses pulled the sheet over the woman and began to leave the room..their eyes filled with sorrow as they passed by the two men who were holding onto each other...tears falling from their eyes in their grief.

"MOMMA!" the young boy wailed into the older mans shoulder who held onto him tightly as he too mourned his sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been several days since Dis was laid into the ground..her funeral was attended by many loved ones who came to pay their respects to this amazing woman. The day had been clear and there was a nice wind to ease the heat upon the land...some believed it was Dis smiling down to make this day a tiny bit more bearable to those below. A soft wind was blowing..caressing the hairs upon Thorins and Filis nape of the neck...birds were chirping a sweet melody up in the trees as the coffin was being lowered into the arms of the cool earth...welcoming her body in its eternal rest.

Now here they were, both men sitting in the office of the lawyer Gandalf Gray, who was assigned by Dis, some time back, to handle her affairs. His office was soothing with its soft blues and creamy whites gracing the room to ease the tension any one would have in meeting with a lawyer. Mr. Gray was a tall man with a well maintained white beard and soft grey blue eyes that exuded calm to anyone who saw him..his well tailored suit was soft greys and a light stormy blue tie that added contrast to his outfit as he sat in a soft cushioned chair...eyes peering in compassion upon the two grieving men before him.

"I thank you both for coming to meet me today. I know this must be hard for both of you and I offer my condolences on your loss." Thorin nodded his head as he rumbled out his thanks for the mans words..his eyes noticing how Filis shoulders stiffened as he fought so hard to not collapse into tears in front of this man...Gandalf cleared his throat and continued ..trying to expedite this process so the two could be left to their grieving in peace. "I have Distani Durinsons last will and testament to go over with you today and...a letter she wrote to the both of you to read." he laid a sealed envelope upon the table before them. "She wrote this a few months ago when she knew she was dying and left it here with me to give to you, upon her death." Filis eyes were focused upon the white paper laying there...barely hearing Gandalfs words as he read his mothers will to them...only when he felt his uncles hand upon his shoulder did he look away from his mothers final words to them. He vaguely heard some of the mans words...his attention so taken up in the sight of that letter...a deep hunger to read it but afraid of what he would see ate at him...finally it was time to read it. Thorins large hands opened the seal and pulled out the beautiful white sheets with her neat handwriting upon it....Fili whimpered as his mothers smell flowed off the sheets from the perfume she always wore...soft, earthy floral notes with a hint of vanilla teased his nose. Thorin began to read in his deep rumbling voice..slightly wavering as he fought to not cry as he read those precious last words.

Dear Thorin and Fili,

I know if you are reading this letter, then that means the cancer has finally taken me and I have passed onto the other side...leaving you both here on earth without me. I am sorry this has happened and I had to leave you both, but this separation isnt forever. I wanted you both to know that I love you both so much and truly wished I had more time to show you how much you mean to me. In this letter i have left my final words and wishes to each of you..to give comfort, even though I am no longer there in physical form, during your life.

~To Fili~

My dear son Fili. I love you so much, never ever forget that. The day you entered my life was the day I felt my life truly began. I was the second person to hold you..the first was your father who cried like a baby at the sight of you. I looked into your sweet blue eyes and knew I would do anything for you from that moment on. Your laughter was always so joyful to hear as you played, that it always lifted my spirits, even after your father had died..it was your laughter that pulled me through those dark times. Please, my son, dont forget to laugh and smile as much as you can...for your uncle and for yourself. Please remember all the good times we had as we danced in the rain..whenever we laughed so hard we both cried that time when you had gotten a heat rash on your bottom that needed powdering and how you farted out a puffy cloud of powder. All the laughter and all the tears we shared together will be the tapestry of our life that you should look on...not in sorrow but in joy of all that we had. I hope you will watch over your uncle and try to be patient with him during these hard times...he needs you as much as you need him. Always remember how much I loved you.

~To Thorin~

My beloved older brother Thorin. I am so sorry that I had to leave you with all of this to do alone. I am entrusting to you , big brother, my greatest treasure I have...my son. Fili means more to me than anything in this world..hes the most precious treasure I have to give and hes now being placed into your loving care. Help him to remember how to smile and you too..remember all the things we did as we grew up with fondness. Like that time you thought it would be funny to put a frog down my one piece jumper and it got stuck in the pants of it screaming with this frog croaking away in fright on my butt...or that time when I fell and skinned my knee really bad that you had to carry me two miles back home because I couldnt walk. The whole way as I cried you whispered encouragingly to me , telling me it would be alright...you were going to watch over me. Well , big brother, its my turn now to watch over you both. I want you to know, Thorin, that you are the best brother i could ever have been blessed to have in my life. Thank you big brother...for being there.

~To You Both~

My last request to you both is this. Take care of each other..always watch over the other. Remember to laugh loudly...live as if each day is your last...and love with your whole being. When you find your love , no matter who they may be, dont be afraid to love them...hold onto them tight and never let go. Also, please remember me with laughter and not tears..Im not really gone..just my body is. Ill be watching over the both of you more clearly, up above...always smiling down on you.

Love for all of eternity,

Dis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every year on this very day that Dis left this earthly form behind, Thorin and Fili would go to her grave together and tell her about the happenings that had occurred within that year. They would bring flowers each time to lay upon her headstone , along with food and drink, having a feast and a toast in honor of her...sharing laughter as they sat there. Eventually over time they found love who shared in the laughter and love these two men had for one special woman.


	2. When bofur met cooper

The mid morning sun was shining down on this spring day on the outskirts of Erebor City, where resided a large grey-white building that had wrought iron fence, wrapping around the perimeter of the grounds. Upon these grounds could be seen small groups of people with dogs of various breeds..all training out in the open air. Officer Bofur O'Brian was strolling up along the walkway holding onto a fresh baked sausage roll that his brother, Bombur, made for his lunch today...his eyes glancing over at the different groups..excitement bubbling up inside him, the closer he came to the doors of this building. Today was the day...the day he was to meet his k-9 partner for the first time...today he was starting along his new career path as a k-9 handler for the Erebor police department. he was so proud of himself for making it this far...he had graduated several years ago from the police academy...worked exceptionally hard and now here he was about to enter into one of the elite group of police officers...the k-9 narcotics division.

Quickly he opened the door , barely stopping it from crashing into the wall in his excitement and he blushed over at the receptionist at the desk who tittered at his near mishap with the door. She tried to cover her smile as he approached..blushing in embarrassment...her eyes tried to discreetly look him over in appreciation of his good looks...the curled reddish brown hair...those hazel eyes and his smile that was sweet as he stammered at her.

"Ahhh...Officer Bofur O'Brian is the name. Im here teh begin me training today. Supposed teh be meetin me partner." she grinned up at him...thinking he was adorable standing there all nervous..especially with that accent of his.

"Yes. Mr. O'Brian..they are expecting you." she reached down to extract a piece of paper from a pile that had a layout of the place upon it and she began to mark the path he needed to go with a blue highlighter. "Here is the way...first take this corridor on the left..then go till you reach the 2nd corridor on the right...then down to the last corridor on the left..it will be the 4th room on the right...room 404." he saw her marking the way for him...glad to have the map to help him because otherwise he would have been absolutely lost within moments. With an appreciative nod and a wink he took the map she gave him and followed it down the hallways...leaving her giggling with a blush upon her cheeks...she not knowing he did it to hide his true preferences which was men.

Bofur was looking down at the sheet when he suddenly heard a strange noise coming from up ahead down the hallway...it was a whooping/whirring/growling sound and he had no earthly idea what could produce such a noise as that. He stopped to poke his head around the corner of the hallway and he saw the strangest thing ever...near one of the doors stood the largest bloodhound he had ever seen before. He had black and tan saddle markings all over his wrinkled body and he was...was...was standing in front of a large oscillating fan that was blowing such a strong force of wind into the dogs face that his ears were flapping behind him and his thick jowls were blown out and wide...tongue trailing out the side as a string of drool dripped behind him. Bofur realized at that moment that the sound he was hearing was coming from this beast..he couldnt stop the disbelief from leaving his lips.

"Sweet Jesus...what is that beast!" it was at that moment that the dog turned his head to look at Bofur..the wind caught his ears, making them flap absurdly out as the hound gave a happy woof, then he turned back to the fan...closing his eyes in enjoyment as his jowls filled up once more. As Bofur looked on in bewilderment at this wrinkly, slobbering beast enjoying himself, the door close to Bofur opened up and a red haired man stepped out...giving the dog a look of exasperation with his green eyes.

"Cooper...what are you doing, you big dufus?" the dog just looked at the man who had his hands on his hips...attention focused upon the dog until Bofurs blurted outburst caught his ears.

"Yeh know that beast!?" the man suddenly noticed Bofur and with a cheerful smile extended his hand to him.

"Of course...thats Officer Cooper, one of our best sniffers around. You must be Mr. O'Brian. Im K-9 trainor Faramir Denathor. Weve been expecting you." he turned away from Bofur and laughingly barked over to Cooper. "Hey Cooper...get your butt over here and meet your new partner." Bofur watched as the dog huffed loudly and with his nose turned off the fan so he could meet his partner. Bofur was astonished as he watched the dog doing this and trotting over with tail wagging in the air...he saw this dog was highly intellegent and not as brainless as he thought at first glance.

"This is me partner?" he was incredulous that of all the dogs to be paired up with they chose this slobbering brute for him..a smart brute but still a brute. He thought his partner would be a german shepard or maybe a labrador...but a bloodhound?? not what he was expecting at all...this goofy beast.

"Yup...let me introduce you to K-9 Officer Cooper. He has the best nose around for sniffing out drugs, bombs, and people. If it wasnt for his ab...so..lute..." his voice trailed off briefly as he saw Cooper began to sniff at Bofurs hand that still held onto the sausage roll...suddenly Bofur found his hand and the roll engulfed in that drooling maw. Bofur tried to pull his hand back and when he did he found it empty..not a mark on him..the only evidence that was left behind was a thick coating of drool upon his hand that dripped onto the floor below. Faramir looked slightly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head...his voice sighed out in weariness at the dogs behavior. "Yeah...he has a weakness for food...your going to have to watch that or he will get fat." there was an abashed look on his young face as he waited for Bofur to holler in disgust..make a face.. be upset at the dog or just some kind of reaction. He got one quickly but not the one he expected. He watched Bofur laugh as he kneeled down onto the dogs level, wiping his hand on his pants then reaching out to scratch behind Coopers ears. 

"So yeh like me brothers food, huh?" the dog barked happily..his tail wagging in delight over what he had just scarfed down. "He'd like teh hear that." Bofur noticed Faramir was about to apologize about the food and he chuckled loudly as he tried to calm the man down. "Hes perfect Faramir. I think we will be just fine him and I. " Bofur turned his attention back to the dog..holding out his hand as if he was about to shake someones hand. "Nice teh meet yeh Coop.Im lookin forward teh being yer partner." Cooper placed his paw into Bofurs hand and they shook them...knowing that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	3. callous heart (bard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bard fights for his children

The late November sun shone down upon the Erebor courthouse on this chilly afternoon one week before Thanksgiving. The various people streamed in and out of the large federal style building...most unaware of the drama unfolding in one of the courtrooms within. Inside the small room was many chairs lined up in perfect rows behind a wooden half partition that dissected the room from the rest of itself...two tables sat facing a raised platform where a large chair was at. At these tables perched nervously was a dark long haired man...his locks were bound into a tail in an attempt to look more polished, belaying what he felt inside. The mans face was elegant in features with deep grey eyes, black mustache and manicured goatee...all of which gave him a refined roguish appearance to any who saw him. Down the way , on the other side of the room, sat another man , equally gorgeous with strawberry blond hair, sweet spring green eyes and a regal face who looked bored at everything going on around here. Up upon the raised platform sat a dark haired woman who was barely suppressing her tolerance for these proceedings she found herself having to preside over. Looking over both men she could see they both were anxious for this to end...both for very different reasons. The woman was getting frustrated as she looked at the blond as he yawned for the fifth time in the past hour...her irritation grew and it showed in her tone when she addressed him.

"Mr. Kaine...Mr. Kaine. Are we boring you?" the blonds eyes looked up at the judge and his jaw clenched in annoyance before he schooled his features into what he believed was a look of contrition on it. He knew it would do no good for himself if he did let her know that ~Yes this was boring him.~ he was only here to try and make sure that his husband didnt get custody of the kids..not because he wanted the brats..it was just to be spiteful to the other man, so he was enduring this farce to keep him from what he wanted. He was able to deny him alimony when they divorced..denied him the house they lived in together for several years...now only one thing left to deny him of...one more twist of the knife that would destroy his ex lover.

"Oh, no your honor. Im listening. I do apologize." she sighed heavily at his faked apologetic tone, then she turned back to what was being said by a tall man with stunning black hair, slender chiseled features that framed sky blue eyes and lush lips of the lawyer Mr. Elrond Rivers.

"Very well. Please continue Mr. Rivers." he nodded his head and spoke in a deep melodic voice to those assembled in the room...a few adults for whatever reason and three young children that sat behind the darker man.

"As I was saying, your honor.. Mr. Bowman..." he indicated the dark haired man to his side who was now steepleing his fingers in front of his mouth in fretfulness. "...is only asking for the sole custody of the three children that him and Mr. Kaine had incurred during the course of their marriage. He wants no other compensation, except for that. Mr. Bowman has already procured a home for him and the children which shows he can provide them a safe and stable environment to grow. He also has shown that with a his job as a firefighter that brings in a steady income he is able to provide for them." Elrond looked pointedly at Mr. Kaine and his lawyer Mr. Sarumon Lee who was giving Elrond a look of ~yeah right...as if he is capable~ " Will you grant Mr. Bard Bowman sole custody of their two daughters, Sigrid and Tilda and their son Bain, placing them into his care, so they can be a family once more as is per the childrens own wishes?" The judge looked at both men sitting there awaiting her decision upon the placement of Bard and Daniels three children. Her thoughts wandering back and forth between both men...one making a valid point about how dangerous and tenuous a firefighters job was...not actually a very stable atmosphere for young children...but the other made a valid argument about love being strong in the home all ready which was very important.

As they waited in the pending silence, Bards thoughts went back to five years ago when this all started. It had been a lovely day for his and Daniels wedding..there was lovely blue hydrangeas that bloomed spectacularly in the gardens where they were having their spring wedding out in the countryside. Bard stood at the alter looking splendid in a white tuxedo next to Daniel who was looking resplendent in his dark blue tuxedo. Those first three years were some of the best years of their marriage...everything seemed so perfect...the parties they attended together for Daniels job as an events coordinator for the privileged and wealthy...the exotic locations they got to go to that Bard would have never been able to go on his salary. After three years they even were able to adopt children..three siblings...Sigrid - who was the oldest at 13, Bain-who was 8, and little Tilda-who was 5. Bard remembered how he wanted a family so much that he had pleaded with Daniel until he had agreed on adopting a child...they bantered back and forth about if it should be a boy or a girl. They fully intended on adopting one but the moment Bard saw those three standing there and the love that flowed between them as the eldest girl tried to push her little sister ,who cried about maybe leaving her, to be the one they chose..he knew he could not separate them...he refused to break up such a loving trio. So he did more begging and more pleading until finally Daniel broke down and agreed...thats when their family went from two to five and Bard felt it was perfect.

Over the course of a year his perfect world started cracking...it started with arguments because now they were unable to go out like they used to on a whim...going to new places that used to be affordable, now became costly. If they wanted to do anything like they used to do they had to schedule around school, who could watch the children ( which never sat well with Bard- they were a family now) and having to curtail inappropriate outings for the sake of the children. Bard never had a problem with this...to him he would of done anything required with pleasure...but Daniel was chaffing at these restrictions and became belligerent each time. One day, in one moment,Bards world finally shattered in millions of pieces around him. Daniel had come home late at night, after leaving Bard home with the kids ,from doing some special event for some celebrity client that he had gone to alone....drunk and with a garish whore on his arm. Bard confronted him in confusion at the sight of her..there was screaming accusations of how Daniel lied to him about being gay...Daniel laughed mockingly at him.

"Didnt you know I was bisexual? You really are a fool Bard. Get with the program Bard...everyone does it these days." Daniel had rolled his eyes as if Bards reaction to this was nothing but childish behavior. "You know...Bard...this is the problem in our marriage. You have become a drag this past year and now are boring to me." he could see Bards eyes were tearing up that their marriage was falling apart but he ignored them as he pushed on as he reached out to lay a hand on the mans shoulder . "Listen up, lover...if you really want to save our marriage then take back those brats and we can move on with our lives again..like how it used to be." the moment Bard felt the hand he jerked back in surprise at what Daniel said in disbelief...shaking his head at his husband.

"Wh..what? I can not. they are our children, not some kind of pet that you discard once you get bored..our children." Daniel scoffed at Bard and rolled his eyes in vexation that he didnt see things from his side...this made Bards blood boil. "No! I will not get rid of them. Know this Daniel, I love Sigrid, Bain and Tilda...they are my children and I love them with all my heart. There is no moving on if it means they are not apart of that life...I dont want it without them in it." Bard spat through gritted teeth and Daniels eyes narrowed for a moment then he turned to walkaway...sneering over his shoulder as he spoke at Bard..heading for the front door.

"Fine Bard Bowman. you have made your choice. I expect you four to be gone by this evening." there was shocked sputtering of ~ What? Where do you expect us to go?~ behind him. "This is my home...was mine before you came along, so you need to leave. My lawyer will be contacting you soon...expect the call." Daniel reached the door and before he walked out of it he looked over his shoulder for one last parting shot in his direction. "Oh, by the way...dearest...just to let you know, Ive been faking it all these years when we were having sex. You are so terrible at it that it was the fastest way to end it. Bye, Bardy." with that, Bards life, self-esteem, his very world crashed in around him. He knew Daniel was lying about faking during sex, for it was a bit hard for a man to hide that...but those words still hurt deeply. After, Daniel tried to put the three children back into the system, but Bard fought hard to keep them with him. It was during the divorce that Bard found out that for the past 6 months, Daniel was seeing a woman on the side, who thought it was her mission to steal Daniel away and make him "see the light" about being with a guy. She succeeded at her mission..she won Daniel away from Bard. It seemed getting a divorce was the easy part of it all...no one seemed to have problems with two men separating from one another...but letting a single gay man become the sole guardian of three children was absurd in peoples eyes. So now here they all were before the judge...Bard praying fervently that she would grant him this one thing. The children had gone up at one point and made their wishes known about wanting to be with Bard who they loved very much. Suddenly the judge cleared her throat as all eyes focused upon her...trepidation filling them as they waited to hear her decision.

"I have taken all that has been said in this room today and i have reached a verdict. I declare Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda will become the wards of ....Bard Bowman and not of the state." she saw him jerk up in his seat in joyous surprise and she smiled as he let out a loud ~Yes!~ as he swiftly leapt over the bannister to gather the children into his arms, all of them laughing and crying in happiness....then her eyes fell upon Daniel as he glared and huffed in disgust. This irked her beyond belief and she decided to give one final judgement...which she would have bypassed if the man had not been so blatent about being a callous bastard. "Also..." she spoke out over the assorted cheers and they all quickly quieted to hear her. "Also, I have decided that, you, Mr. Kaine, will from here on pay child support to Mr. Bowman of $1500/ month." Daniel jumped up out of his chair in outrage over her verdict...shouting how unfair this was...she pounded her gavel down for silence. "Order..control yourself Mr. Kaine or I will fine you for contempt of court." snarling he did as he was told. "Now, You made the agreement to take care of these children the day you signed those adoption papers, so your going to help do your part in supporting them..as in financially . You also will have supervised visitations once a week, but if you want you can forgo those...Well?" he nodded his head..Daniel didnt want to have anything more to do with them." Okay...then court id adjourned...good day.." she smiled at Daniel with a bit of chill to it then peered over at Bard to smile sweetly. "..and good luck Mr. Bowman." Bard smiled at her as tears fell from his smiling eyes and he mouthed ~ thank you~ to her before she went out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was three days till Christmas day arrived...almost a month and half since Bard and the children officially became a family once again. They were shopping for a small feast at the local grocery store for the upcoming holidays with the little bit of cash that he had been given for child support...which Daniel wasnt hardly making the payments on, only giving $100 this time..saying something about having a big paying client and he would catch up then- Bard didnt believe that one bit. They all knew they wouldnt have much to eat on that day...the paying for divorce and custody battle siphoned most of his money he had for the time being, but he didnt care, they were together as a family and thats all that really mattered to him. The children even seemed to understand about the lack of presents this year. 

Bard was looking down at some discount meat in the case when suddenly he heard a voice that he could have gone a life time to never hear again...Daniel Kaine. He looked up and spotted him a few aisles over...he didnt see Bard or the children there as his attention was focused upon his lover who was practically beaming up at him with her voice pitched high in excitement.

"Guess what baby?" he smiled down at her with that mouth that Bard used to think was sexy but now repulsed him.

"What sweetie?" she giggled annoyingly.

"Im pregnant!" to Bards astonishment Daniel glowed at the news and he gushed at her in delight.

" Thats great! Oh..I do hope its a girl! I always wanted a little girl." Daniel hugged the woman to him as he smiled in joy. That smile was Bards undoing...he marched over to the couple who finally noticed him coming over...mouth compressed in a tight line.

"You calloused bastard!" he growled low at the blond man who was staring at him in surprise. "You had a daughter...two perfect girls and you cast them aside coldly. I pray, lady, you have a healthy child, but I hope you get smart and leave this...this..." his tirade was interrupted by Sigrid who reached out and took his hand into her own.

"Da...lets go please. I ...I think Tilda is getting tired and needs a nap." he soft tug and tilt of her head made Bard glance over at the little girl whos lip was quivering as tears threatened to spill down her rosy cheeks. He swiftly went over to his daughter to gather her in his arms...leaving the store with his children and no groceries in hand. As he walked towards their car he could hear Tilda sniffing into his shirt and he rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Its okay love. Im sorry I got mad at him." he crooned into the childs ears as he held her close.

"Do...do..." she sniffled as she tried to talk around her tears. "...do you wish you didnt have us, da?" he was shocked and heartbroken by her question.

"No, my little dove. Never. I love you three so much. How could you ever think I would not want you...ever?" he sat her upon the hood of their car to softly stroke her dark blond hair and wipe the tears from her blue eyes. It was Sigrid who answered him.

"Daniel said we were a burden and if we were good children then we would go back to the orphanage. He said overtime you too would finally see that. How could anyone want waifs like us." as Sigrid spoke , Bard could feel anger boiling in his gut at those heartless words, but he controlled it so not to worry the children.

"Listen her..all three of you. Not now...Not ever have you been a burden to me or will you ever be. I love you three very much. You are not waifs or burdens or unwanted." Bain began to fidgit next to him as he spoke.

"But da...we dont have enough for Christmas dinner..not enough to afford presents. If you didnt have us then you would have these things. " his brown eyes began to tear up as he bowed his head. Bards heart was breaking at his childrens fears that had been placed in them by That Man. Slowly he reached out his hand to cup the boys face to look him in the eyes as he spoke from the depth of his heart.

"Bain. I dont care about any of that. Those are material things and dont matter at all. Please, my son, know you three are all I need this Christmas and any day after. You, Sigrid, and Tilda are the best presents I could ever have wished for...your love is the grandest feast to my heart and soul that fill it to overflowing. Never doubt that my angels..never." they all pulled one another into a hug in that cold parking lot. As Bard held his children tightly to him he made himself a vow that he will never let another person in to hurt his family again...even if he had to remain celibate than so be it.


	4. I will always love Bifur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bifur suffers from a disability that flares up during a storm...he turns to his angel of music for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those who serve and protect our country..thank you for your selfless courage and dedication.
> 
> Happy Veterans Day   
> Lucia sings : I will always love you- kathrine jenkins (Italian)

The midnight hour was herald by a large flash from a bolt of lightning...then the land shook as a great boom sounded from the clap of thunder that was over the sleeping city of Erebor. Some people woke up briefly as they realized what was going on outside but then they rolled over to go back to sleep once more. In one of the homes that was located near the edge of Rivendell Park, stood a log cabin home that had a man and woman sleeping within upon a large bed next to each other. His hair was longish black with a thick silver streak down the center that matched the thick beard upon his face. Next to him laid a beautiful young woman with raven hair that splayed across her silky pillow she rested upon. As the storm began making itself more pronounced the man began to twitch with each rumble...his sleep becoming fretful there in the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bifur was tossing and turning on the bed, caught in a nightmare from his past as shivers coursed up along his body...soft whimpering whispers would escape his lips periodically as the storm raged on outside his windows. Next to him was his beautiful Italian lover, Lucia, who had stayed the night with him...her dark wavy tresses spilling across her pillow as she slept peacefully. The mumbling words of her dark haired lover became louder...more audible..waking her from her slumber.

"No...dont go...Frerin..watch...step..." his words were disjointed as he dreamed dark frightful dreams next to her. Lucias eyes cracked open as she turned her head to look at Bifur whos head began to toss upon his pillow in agitation...blearily she reached out to soothe him..softly calling out his name.

"Bifur...mio amore (my love). Your dreaming...amo..."the moment her hand touched his shoulder his eyes flew open in terror and a boom of thunder echoed loudly through the home...shaking the floor. Without any warning Lucia saw Bifur jerk upwards...rolling on top of her and flipping them both off the bed onto the floor. The action made her yelp in bewilderment and then grunting as her body hit the wooden floorboards..his body landing over hers as if her was protecting her from something. For a moment she was knocked breathless but she quickly regained her wits as she noticed her head was being cradled by one of his massive hands from the fall, while the other was on the floor next to her head...his body was inches off of hers as he held himself slightly away so not to crush her delicate body beneath his.

Lucia peered up at him in the darkness and could just barely make out his features...his eyes were blown wide in fright and looking wild..his jaw was clenched in a snarl as he breathed heavily through his teeth. It was a sight that could instill fear in any who saw him, but Lucia was not afraid in the slightest. She understood what was going on as each bolt flashed in the side and the rumble of thunder sounded outside of the home...her love was dealing with his inner demons as they plagued him on this night. She knew Bifur was reliving that fateful day when he was stationed in a desert warzone and his convoy had been attacked, which left him suffering from PTSD.

It didnt matter to her that he was classified as disabled now with PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder)..he was still the same man she had met eleven years ago when she was 17 and just starting her opera career. At that time they were just friends..he came to her shows all the time when he was stationed in Italy for a few years until he was re-stationed into a war zone where he faced bombing on a daily basis. Bifur was only there for 6 months before one fateful day, where his convoy was making its way through the desert and they came across an IED ( improvised explosive device) which exploded right under them...killing several men and wounding the others...even Bifur was wounded. Since that day Bifur had episodes where he seemed like he was not there mentally-somewhere else it seemed- each time it thundered during a storm, the sound of a car backfiring, or any loud sudden noise going off would set his PTSD off. Through those years they were together..it began with a deep friendship that later blossomed into love between them over time.

Now here she was 28 and him in his early 40s..laying upon a cold hard floor as his mind tried to relive that traumatic day once again. She took a deep breath and softly called his name..feeling his body quake above her at each boom of the thunder resounding in the room..careful to not touch him ..yet.

"Amore (love)..its okay..your safe now. Dolcezza ( sweetheart) I got you." she could see his eyes were beginning to focus upon her at the sound of her voice and slowly, now, she reached up to gently stroke his bearded cheek. His jaw began to relax for a moment but once more thunder reverberated into the room causing him to tense and shake harder as his breathing sped up. Lucia eased her arms around his body to pull him close to hers as she whispered near his ear in the darkened room. "Shhh..il mio cuore (my heart)..I am with you...feel me in your arms..I am right here." she could feel his cheek pressing closer to hers as he shook in her slender arms.

"A...Angelo (angel)?" his raspy voice was unsteady in her ears. "Lucia angelo..." another boom and his eyes closed tightly..his grip tightened around her as his breathing shook hotly against her face.

"Easy amore...just listen to my voice...focus on me right here and everything will be fine." one of her hands reached up to tenderly caress the back of his dark head as she began to softly sing into his ears...slowly rising in volume to drown out the storm.

Se io restassi qui,  
Non sarei come tu me vuoi.  
Me ne andr,  
Ma gi lo so,  
Sempre tu sarai in me.

Ormai,  
L'amore sei tu,  
L'amore sei tu,  
E sempre tu.

Sempre avr nostalgia,  
Delle notti e giorni con te,  
La vita mia porto via,  
Sai che meglio cos.

Ormai,  
L'amore sei tu,  
E sempre sei tu.

Lucia felt his trembling easing up in her arms as she continued to hold tightly to him..her small hands softly stroking his dark hair and down his back while she sang him a sweet love song in Italian to him.

Espero che tu troverai,  
Quello che sai sognato per te,  
La felicit tua,  
Sar la mia,  
E lontano da me , ancora amerai.

Ma ormai,  
L'amore sei tu,  
E sempre sei tu,  
Ormai,  
L'amore sei tu,  
L'amore sei tu,  
E sempre tu,  
Sei tu, tu  
L'amore sei tu.

Finally his body had stopped shuddering in her arms and he relaxed into her body...breathing in her soothing calm that was filled with her love for him. His breathing became steady as he nuzzled into her hair...taking in her scent into his lungs..in and out.

"Il mio angelo, mi perdoni (my angel , forgive me) please." he raised his head to look into her vibrant silvery grey eyes as he rested his forehead against hers...his eyes filling with tears of remorse that she was seeing him like this. "I do not deserve you mio angelo (my angel)....I am to broken for someone as gentle as you." as his eyes closed in shame, he felt her hand delicately laying upon his cheek...enticing him to open them to look into hers.

"No il mio cuore (my heart) it is I who doesnt deserve you. you are the bravest...most courageous and truly most loving guerriero (warrior) I have ever known. You, amore, are not broken. Sei perfetto per me ( you are perfect to me) e ti amo piu che ami prima ( and I love you more now then ever before)" she slowly leaned up to claim his lips in a tender kiss that swiftly turned heated and passionate as he groaned lustfully into her sweet mouth. Slowly he began to rock his body into hers as they expressed their love for each other. The sounds of their love filling and thus blocking out the storms rage from their minds. Both knowing that she was his rock in the tumultuous storms within his mind...her voice was the crystal winds that would blow through him and eradicating his demons ,that tormented him, before it.


	5. All I need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo comforts his wife who suffered through a double masectomy

It was early afternoon in Erebor City..the roads were still a bit congested with traffic from the lunch hour rush that was beginning to ease up. The various residents of this urban center of trade were slowly making their way back to work with full bellies and a urge to skip going back to the office and just go home. On this road was a car that was weaving around the meandering vehicles...its desperate urgency to get to its destination very apparent in its motions. Inside was a small man with honey colored curls, soft blue eyes that were wide in anxiousness, that reflected itself in his voice as he growled into the interior of his car.

"Oh come on! Move! Please, oh, please just move...gobreast cancertta hurry...gotta hurry.." he kept chanting and barking out as he wove in and out of traffic as he rushed home. Shortly ago, as he was stuck in this mass of people he felt a sudden twinge in his lower region...he figured he could ignore it ...after all it wasnt that far from home and this pace should be picking up quickly. A twinge became a cramp as his bladder filled rapidly...still the traffic moved at a snails pace. "I really should have skipped that tea..ugghh...hold it..almost home." he began to take short breaths , as if he was in labor. Finally his street came into sight , along with his home that had a lovely trellis filled with ivy and roses over the walkway. Throwing his car in park, he rushed inside towards the bathroom, not slowing down at all...then suddenly coming to a complete stop as he stared at the sight before him. There in the bathroom stood his lovely wife, Pearl,who was standing before a full length mirror as she was looking upon herself there. The moment she noticed him standing there, she shrieked as she grabbed a towel to cover herself with quickly. Bilbo stared in surprise at her ...seeing the tears in her blue eyes made his heart clench in pain for his beautiful wife.

"Bilbo!" she screeched out...he began to stammer an apology to her...but something in her eyes made him stop. He knew she felt insecure about her body since her brush with breast cancer last year. They had found out almost 2 years ago she had contracted breast cancer in both breasts. She endured months of chemotherapy which made her sick and had thinned out her hair...burns that appeared on her skin from radiation..and tricky diet plans to help battle this.It was all for not ...the cancer was strong and continued to fight all treatments. In the end, the only way to win was to remove both breasts..thus saving her life. Bilbo believed the worst was behind them, but he was wrong..it started first taking showers by herself..then no lights when making love...then finally no more sex. Bilbo figured she would eventually be able to move past it and then they could be intimate once more....just give it time. He was wrong...time was not that giving...she seemed to withdraw further and further from him and their sweet 6 year old boy, Frodo.

She had asked him to not enter the bathroom whenever she was in there without warning her and normally he complied with her wishes. If Bilbo had known she was in there , he would have gone to the other bathroom...but he didnt , so here they were...him standing there surprised and her across the room looking disgusted into the mirror. For a moment he thought it was him she was repulsed by, but he quickly realized it was her own reflection that was the cause.

"Bi...Bilbo? What are you doing in here?" she clutched the towel to her chest in an attempt to hide the scars he knew was under the cloth she was using as a shield, as she stared at him in the mirror. "Why did...?" he didnt let her finish.

"Pearl. Why? Why love do you hide yourself from me now, as if we are strangers and not married?" he stepped towards her as he saw tears marring her cheeks...thankful his bladder calmed down for the time being. Suddenly she whimpered as she covered her face with her hands...sobbing into them brokenly not noticing him moving closer..he then took her shaking form into his arms to hold her close in his embrace. He could feel his heart aching as he wanted to weep along with her..knowing how torn up she was feeling by her wracking sobs. "Please, my love...tell me whats wrong so i can ease your pain. I love you so much." a depreciating laugh spilled from her lips at something he had said.

"Love? How can you speak of love? How can you love me, now that I look like this?" she gestured at her body and then she brokenly spoke into his chest. "I am not the woman you married those years ago...I am now a monster."she raised her face and looked into his blue eyes with her own tear shot ones as she growled in disgust." Look at me Bilbo..I am not even a woman anymore." slowly Bilbo took her tear stained face into his hands and gazed intently into her sorrowful blues..he spoke from the depth of his heart.

"I am looking at you love and I do not see a monster before me. I see my wife Pearl in front of me. The same woman I fell in love with...the same woman I married those many years ago...the same woman who blessed me with the most beautiful son ever. You ask how I could love you...well I ask , how could I not love you?" she stared in disbelief at him as if he was blind, then with her hand she gestured sharply at her flat, scarred chest and he let out a pained sigh. "You believe...just because the cancer took your breasts...that I cant love you anymore?" she froze in his arms as she nodded in agreement...waiting for his assent with her statement. Bilbo shook his head as his hand reached out to cup her cheek tenderly. He saw the tears slip unchecked down her cheeks and with a thumb he gently wiped it away. he felt a small wave of relief flow inside at the knowledge that her retreat from him this past year wasnt because she didnt love him anymore..it was was because of her fears plaguing her mind. This was a battle he knew he could and would fight in and win. He refused ti let another day go by without her knowing how he truly felt. No longer will he just sit by and assume she knew how much she means to him..he would make sure she knew, everyday.

"Pearl...my sweet Pearl. I love you now more than ever. Your the most amazing woman I have ever known. You are strong...your a fighter. You are the most loving, most compassionate..the most beautiful woman I have ever been blessed to have in my life." he gazed into her watery blue eyes...he could see her softening and a trembling smile graced her face...Bilbo lovingly stroked her mahogany curls. "Oh my darling, your breasts dont define you. I dont love your breasts...I love you. My perfect and most beautiful wife." Bilbos hand that was on her hair moved to the back of her neck...pulling her forward as her head tilted backwards, placing her lips into the right position for his mouth to claim.

His warm lips settled upon hers in a kiss that was all consuming...leaving her no doubt in that moment how much he loved her and still found her desirable. As they kissed, he swiftly with ease swept her up into his arms to carry her to their bedroom. He tenderly laid her down upon the plush green comforter and quickly disrobed...his eyes never leaving hers as she lounged upon the plush bed...towel folded open , leaving her exposed to his eyes. The moment he was unclothed he laid down next to her...lovingly touching her face along with small kisses..whispering words of desire into the quiet room as he placed sweet kisses upon her body.

"My Pearl.." (kiss) "..my most beautiful...loving...sexy... wife." he kept up the steady stream of words and kisses to her responsive body that was begging for the longed for attention...worshiping her curves with his hands and mouth." You are the only woman I want now and forever."with that he sealed their mouths together..stealing her gasps and moans of pleasure as if he was a burglar in the night. That day, Bilbo did prove his love and devotion to her...from that moment on she rarely doubted his love again.

~ In case anyone ever wonders... Bilbo did make it to the bathroom...shower.~


	6. What little boys are made of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> children Thorin and dis are having a outing with their parents when chaos ensues

What are Little Boys made of poem

What are little boys made of?  
Snips and snails, and puppy dogs tails  
That's what little boys are made of !"  
What are little girls made of?  
"Sugar and spice and all things nice  
That's what little girls are made of!

The early summer sun was shining down upon a small glade meadow...partially hidden within the Old Forest up in the mountains. Within this glade the afternoon summer air was filled with the scent of the warm grass surrounding a small pond where dragonflies were darting about as they moved among the fragrant lilies that blossomed upon the still waters. Close to this pond were two children playing...one was a little girl of 5 who was smelling the little flowers blooming in the tall grass. the other was a boy of 8 who was knee deep in the pond. Both children had black hair and blue eyes..very obvious that they were siblings. Off to the side, lounging upon a small blanket, was two adults...barely watching the children wandering around because they both knew they were safe. the woman was curled up into the mans arms as he rested his back against a tree...both relaxing there under the shade of the trees foliage above. Her dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her normally grey eyes were shut tight as she dozed in the mans arms. The mans own dark hair was cut short, along with his beard and his eyes would open briefly to look at the children before shutting once more.

Thrain and Kallie were sitting upon the blue-white checked blanket on the grass under the large tree, both enjoying the warm fresh air and dappled sunlight filtering down through the trees canopy onto them. Periodically Thrains blue eyes would peer at his two children, Thorin and Dis, who were romping around in the meadow glade..exploring it with childish wonder. At that moment little Dis was frolicking in the meadow with the various flowers growing tall around her...the suns rays reflecting upon her black locks that were caught up into twin tails held up by pretty pink ribbons. Dis was all dolled up in her little pink jumper one-piece, complete with white puffed sleeved shit and little white shoes on her feet. 

Thrains eyes glanced over to his son, Thorin, whom was wading around in the shallow pond...bent over with his hands upon his knees looking at something in the water with an intensity that only a child could do, with his soft blue eyes. The sun glinted off his black locks that resembled the color of ravens wings..all sticking up in odd angles from him running his hands through it. his khaki colored pants were rolled up to his knees to keep out of the water..his soft white shirt had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he focused on the movement under the still surface...waiting for it to pause just long enough for him to grab it. Thorins blue eyes followed the frog swimming under the water...moving fluidly among the lily pad stems, unaware of the little boys intentions until it was to late.

As the frog stopped briefly to ponder its path, Thorins hands shot under the water, grasping the slimy soft flesh within his little hands and pulled it out of its safe watery haven into the open air. Thorin giggled with delight that he had caught it...smiling big he looked over to his parents to show them his achievement, only to see them asleep under the tree. He sighed heavily and wrinkled his nose in annoyance...suddenly his eyes fell upon his little sister who was standing among the flowers , sniffing at one that she had plucked moments ago. As Thorin stood therewith his poor croaking victim in his hands, a impish smile crossed his face as a boyish thought took over him. He slowly began to creep over to Dis who was unaware of the devilry about to occur...her back was to him, not hearing his approach. Suddenly Dis found the back of her jumper pulled open and something slimy...wiggly..cold slide down along her back. 

The moment she felt the frog wiggling in her clothes, she let out a frightful screech so loud that the birds in the trees scattered in fright and woke her parents from their rest. Dis could hear her brothers laughter but she did not care because the thing moved down further and his feet latched onto her bottom. No other thought in her brain, she began to run around the meadow screaming as if a beast was on her tail..which it was...both her parents trying to catch the tiny whirlwind who was hollering down the forest...all while the poor innocent frog was holding on for dear life to the girls underpants, croaking his head off in fright. Watching this was Thorin who had fallen to the ground, howling in laughter as he held his middle tight....legs kicking in the air in his obvious amusement at all of this.

Finally Thrain and Kallie caught the distraught dis and removed the poor creature from her shorts. Thrain walked over to the pond, releasing the frog back into its watery home as his wife soothed the sobbing child in her arms. As he stood up, his eyes fell upon Thorin and he glared...Thorin saw his fathers face and went quiet real quick...jumping up he began to run as his fathers fierce bellow chased him through the glade.

"THORIN SHIELD!"


	7. I hope You Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori deals with a friend who has AIDS.  
> A/N: this story feeds into my other story of Erebor Law- In the Line of Duty...that will feature Bofur and Nori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is in honor of AIDS awareness day - Dec.1...AIDS is not just a social disease..its a disease that is haunting every person in this world. We still have not found a way to cure it but now there is hope in a way to prolong life for those who contract this nightmare. Im asking anyone who cares to raise a light, a glass, your heart to those who are living under this and give support. Pray for a cure to be found so that we can finally abolish this monster once and for all...saving our mothers, our fathers, our brothers, our sisters, our aunts, our uncles, the ones that hold our hearts...and also our sons and daughters. Thank you.

It was a spring day that was perfect, as if it was out of a magazine or a movie..the sun was shining beautifully...not to hot, not to cold...there was a light breeze blowing through the trees that lined the sidewalks of the suburbs on the outskirts of Erebor City. A group of homes lined up along the streets...all looking the same, cookie cutter homes some would call them. Same roof, same lawns, same driveways...duplicates of each other, except for one home. The grass grew tall and untended as the driveway was cracking from long neglect. coming up this path was a young man with soft gingery brown hair that slightly curled around his ears... his face was soft and smooth with wire frame glasses perched upon a slightly large nose..all of which framed grey-green eyes that held worry within. Slowly the young man made his way towards the front door that showed the same neglect, as the outside, by its cracked and peeling paint. He raised his hand to knock but paused as he took a deep breath..then he rapped upon the deteriorating door..waiting for it to be answered. It wasnt long before the door was pulled open by a young woman wearing nurses scrubs with a company logo upon the front that read 'Erebor Everafter Hospice~...smiling at seeing who had come calling.

"Ori. So nice to see you again." the young woman opened the door wider in invitation as he entered. "Michael is awake right now. He so looks forward to your visits every time...they bring him such joy." she moved through the home with him at her side. Ori followed along in her path...his eyes taking in the woman before him. Her name was Arwen Rivers, the daughter to District Attorney Elrond Rivers...which she bore a strong resemblance to...both had thick black hair and soft gentle blue eyes. Like her father she also was a caring person who gave herself without thought to her self...always going beyond the outlines of their duties. Arwen was as sweet and gentle as a person could be this day of age...which was exactly what a person like Michael needed desperately at this time.

Ten years ago Michael Shultz had met a man who he had fallen in love with from the moment they met..it seemed it was one sided on more than one level. Karl, his boyfriend, had HIV and failed to inform his lover about it, for he didnt care that he passed it onto Michael. At first Michael did not have any idea he had contracted it until one day he became very sick, so he went to the doctor and that was when he found out about having HIV. Michael went home in shock to tell Karl so they could get him tested and start taking precautions...thats when his life went down hill. Karl screamed at him for a bit and then walked out...but before he left he turned around and sneered how he knew he had it and he should of been more careful if he wanted to avoid getting sick. Michael watched in shock as his lover walked out the door after dropping that bomb. Eventually Michaels sickness progressed, till finally he collapsed and could not go on...all alone in this world except for a few friends who stuck it out with him over the years.

It was a few years ago that him and Ori met, becoming instant friends...even when he told Ori that he had AIDS , Ori stayed, not abandoning him like so many others. Ori was his saving grace..he kept his spirits up ,when he felt low, with jokes...little gifts, like the scarf he crocheted for him to keep Michael warm..making teas to ward off chills that easily set in and other such acts of kindness that showed how much he cared...more like how someone cared for a lover than a friend. When Michaels health began to fail, it was Ori who found Arwen Rivers-with his brothers help of course since he was a EMT (emergency medical technician)- to come and help take care of Michael as his health kept sinking. Now here he was, at the end..in bed, alone, and only with two friends who stayed by his side..Ori and Arwen.

Slowly Ori and Arwen made their way down the hall towards the bedroom where laid Michael who was resting. Ori paused at the sight of his friend, he looked bad...all hooked up to a CPAP unit that was helping him to breath and an Iv in his arm that was delivering his fluids and pain medications. His body was thin and wasted down to skin and bones..his brown hair that used to be thick and full was now thinned out to nothing. Michael used to have a nice healthy glow to his skin, now it was pale and lacking luster...overall he looked like he was knocking at deaths door. Ori made his way over to his friend, returning a smile back to Michaels who looked happy to see the younger man there. He wearily reached out his hand towards Ori, who without hesitation took the offered touch and they clasped hands tp bring comfort to the other.

"Hello Ori. how are you?" Michaels voice was raspy and harsh sounding.

"Fine Mic...Im fine. Nori sends his hello to you..hes working really hard , doing night shifts which he hates ." Mic tried to laugh but he began to cough...his breathing was raspy as he tried to gather his breath again. Ori became concerned as he watched his friend struggling to breath..wanting so bad to fix this...after a few moments the coughing fit eased up...seeing the worry in those sage green eyes.

"Im okay." Michael grabbed Oris hand to pull him closer so he could talk easier. "Ori..I...I need you to do something for me please?" he saw Ori furrow his brows as he nodded his head. "I need you to leave me, my friend, and not come back anymore." Ori was shocked and hurt by this...he did not understand why Michael would ask this of him.

"What? But why Mic? Have I done something wrong?" he was flabbergasted and his pain showed on his face as he stood next to the bed, holding tightly to his friends hand.

"N..No. Youve done nothing wrong. You have been the best friend anyone could ever have, ever. I...Its me. I dont want you to see me like this..watching this as I near the end of my life." there was a sadness in Michaels brown eyes that were very pale and dull looking as he pleaded for this one thing from his close friend. "Please Ori? Please...I need you to do this for me. Please my friend. i know this is a lot Im asking of you." Ori hung his head as tears filled his eyes in his grief...slowly he agreed...his heart cracking at his friends request, Michael sighed in relief. "Thank you Ori." he lightly squeezed the young mans...knowing he was hurting his friend with this but believing it was for the best for his young steadfast friend. Taking a deep breath Michael began to sing a few lines of his favorite song from his heart.

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'  
Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'

Suddenly he ran out of breath, so tired he was shaking from exhaustion. Arwen and Ori were both very concerned as they saw him shivering upon the bed..each breath he took looked labored in coming. When Michael fluttered his hand Arwen understood his meaning and she quickly touched Oris shoulder to direct him gently out the door..seeing tears in his eyes, she gave him a look of compassion in what he was feeling as he left. Taking a steadying breath she went back in to Michaels side , where he was peering at her returning form..waiting for her to come closer so they could talk , still shaking.

"Are you sure Michael, this is what you want? Ori is a dear friend and would be by your side to the end if you let him...he wants to be." she sat down in the chair the chair next to him...trying to fully understand even though it wasnt forthcoming.

"I know Arwen, but this is for the best...for him. Now help me finish the letter please. Theres not much time left." she nodded and got out the pad of paper once more to write his words down for him.

##################################################

It had been 2 weeks since that day, Ori had last seen Michael and it was getting close to the evening time when his class would be over and time to go home. He was walking the halls of Erebor University, adjusting his bag for the long walk home..suddenly he saw Arwen standing near the entrance of the building...obviously waiting for him to approach. As he came closer he saw the tears in her blood shot eyes and her cheeks were red...he knew the reason why she was here.

"Ar..." he had to clear his throat to speak again. "Arwen is Michael..." he could not finish as his throat tightened in holding back his sorrow...seeing her nod her head. Ori held out his arms...opening them up to her, she didnt hesitate as she stepped into them...feeling him enfold her within his embrace to share in their sorrow for the loss of a great friend. They stood there crying into the others shoulders...mourning together, till eventually there was no more tears to be shed. He gently wiped her tears from her cheeks with his sleeve and giving her a understanding smile.

"How long ago?"

"This morning he passed. I was dozing a bit, when I heard him whisper my name. I looked over and he smiled at me for a moment...then he died. It was peaceful and he went as he wanted to...at home and no drama." Ori compressed his lips wishing he still could have been there. He noticed Arwen reaching into her pocket to pull out a letter and handed it to him.

"He wanted you to have this. He had me help him write it before he passed." Ori slowly opened the letter to read Michaels last message to him.

My dearest friend Ori,

I am sorry I asked you not to be here because I didnt want you to remember me that way...broken and dying. I wanted you to remember me how I was when we first met...smiles and laughter. My friend, I hope you can forgive me. I need to ask you one more thing to do...Live. I need you to live each day as if its your last and remembering me as you do so. Dont think of me with tears, but with joy once again. I need and want you to be true to yourself and forget the worlds prejudices that they hold towards someone of your beauty. You are beautiful..your heart...your mind...your very soul that radiates with love for others. You can not let others destroy that within me...be you, dresses and all...dont be afraid. Im hoping someday you will finally dance for me, like you promised. I may be gone from here, but I will be watching from above...waiting to see you in all your graceful beauty. If possible, can you do it to one of my favorite numbers..."Shut up and dance with me- by Walk the moon" I would love to see that..its a total celebration of life and music to me...next to my other favorite song by Lee Anne Womack- I hope you dance. I do hope you dance Ori...Never stop my friend. Dance to the beating heart of this world. Thank you for being there when I needed a friend the most...you have kept me strong through it all. Thank you Ori.

Ill Forever Love You Friend of my Heart,

Michael Shultz

Ori stood there staring at the letter, as it blurred to his eyes...when drops fell onto the paper, he realized he was crying once more. He quickly wiped at the moisture there upon his cheeks and when he looked up, he saw Arwen was gone. He did not remember the walk home that evening..did not pay attention to his surroundings as his feet kept trudging home. Looking up he noticed the sigh to his apartment complex..."The Blue Mountain Apartments" coming into sight and he sighed forlornly into the evening air.

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance   
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'  
Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'  
Don't let some Hellbent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)  
I hope you dance

I hope you dance (Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
I hope you dance (Where those years have gone?)

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Dance

I hope you dance   
I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)  
I hope you dance (Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder?)


	8. "There is only one way out...death"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the story of Nori, Dori, and Ori before they came to Erebor...how Nori tried to leave but at the cost of someone he loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the Ri brothers speak Gaelic.

It was a brisk cool day in the metropolitan city of Moria... people bustled about this metropolis like ants, scurrying about in an organized chaos. Trees periodically dotting the streets, moving about by the brisk wind that blew through the autumn colored leaves. As the leaves danced upon the sidewalk, a young man bundled up in a soft brown lambskin jacket...dark denim jeans that hugged his lower body perfectly...thick hiking boots...and a lovely knitted dark orange scarf, as he walked down the concrete walkway at a brisk pace. His gingery brown hair that was caught in a tail, blew behind him from a blast of cold wind...his silvery grey eyes squinted against the whipping breeze. He moved swiftly, then suddenly he ducked into a small shop that smelled of teas and spices...stomping his booted feet onto the doormat, he removed his scarf from his neck as he hollered into the empty shop.

"Hey Dori!" he heard a huff from behind the counter as a older man with silvery blond hair and soft grey blue eyes stood up from where he was bent over...the young man smiled at him as he walked over to him. "Got anything hot to drink Dearthair (brother)...Im freezing my asal (butt) off here." the young laughingly joked at the older man as he hopped up to sit on the counter...seeing the other man becoming huffy at his actions only made him laugh more.

"Norris! Get off my counter , you slaighter (rascal)!" Dori reached out to swat Norris who jumped quickly away and back onto the floor. He growled at his younger brother as he danced further out of the elders reach...finally Dori just threw up in disgust and went back to straightening his stock behind the counter. "If you want something , dearthair beag (little brother)...then get your asal (butt) over here and do it yourself, Im busy." Dori heard him let out a gusty sigh and he tried to hide his smile of fondness so not to encourage the scamp anymore.

Norris went behind the light oak counter to get himself a freshly brewed cup of coffee that Dori had just made for those customers who preferred that over his specialty teas he sold. Taking a sip of the richly roasted dark essence, he peered around the small shop of his brothers. It wasnt big..just a cozy shop that specialized in various flavors of teas and coffees...which explained the name of the establishment..."Tea House of Ri". The walls were a soft cream...the chairs were painted a soft sage green and most of the wood ( tables,counters, framing) was made of a light polished oak...all of which added to the air of a homey and cozy place to rest with a cup of tea. As he enjoyed the robust flavor flowing across his tongue, he heard Doris voice echoing out from under the counter.

"So...any luck yet?" he straightened up to peer at his younger brother...hope in his eyes for good news on Norris job hunt. Several years ago he had helped Norris to extricate himself from a dreadful gangs influence...it took awhile but he was confident they had done it finally. Dori gave his full support to him during this time...emotional, financial, and even moral support, till they were finally free. Now Norris was out looking for jobs to help support the three of them...Dori had a good business which brought in a bit of money...Oryan the youngest was just about to enter college to try and get a degree in journalism and Norris, was currently hunting for a job to help pay the bills.

"Not yet...but there are some promising leads." Norris tone held confidence that he was going to succeed. Suddenly he pushed away from the counter, setting his cup into the sink and began to head for the door once again. " Which reminds me...I need to get going. I have another interview to make it to in 30 minutes." He saw Dori perk up at the mention of a possible job. "Its a few blocks from here...should only take me 15 to walk it." Just before he left out the door he gave Dori a thumbs up. "Wish me luck." then he was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Norris had his head tucked down as he braced against a powerful gust of wind...not really paying attention to his surroundings ..when suddenly he collided with someone. He blinked in surprise as he bounced off and backwards into a wall..looking up to quickly apologize he saw the last person he wanted to ever see again, standing before him. It was Bolg, one of the leaders of the Trollshaw gang that he had been a part of once,and his 3 cohorts Tom, Will, and Burt standing there blocking his path. These four men were some of the nastiest members of the gang Norris had been a member of for several years before he had gotten out, that he had ever met. They were the bullies of the gang that met out punishments to those that broke the rules of the group, as per their leader Azogs orders. Norris became tense at the presence of these four men there and his eyes began to shift around looking for a path to bolt if it became necessary for him to run. The only way this could be worse was if it was Gollum ...the assassin,before him.

"Oh...lookie. Its our pal Norris Ri...our lost little thief.." Bolgs voice was rough and harsh sounding to Norris ears...making him want to cringe at the sound.

"Bolg...Tom..Burt..Will. Surprised to see you four in these parts of Moria. What brings you to this side of town?" Norris tried to sound nonchalant about seeing them..learning long ago to give the appearance of total relaxation about all of this even though inside he shaking. Bolg looked around...shifty look in his eyes as he glanced around to view the other three men...scratching his chin before he turned back to look at Norris.

"Well..." Bolg paused. " ..you.We are here to talk to you, Shadow Fox." Norris felt a chill hearing his old gang name being uttered out loud once again...thinking he had abandoned it months ago when he left...then there was the knowledge of them also looking for him, which couldnt bode well for him at all. Norris kept his fear hidden as he crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow at the second in command.

"Why? What reason do you have for seeking me out...Im out of the gang now." They snickered in malevolent delight at him...his fear was really rising now at the sound.

"You think your out? Not yet Shadow...you still havent paid the price of your freedom." Norris eyes narrowed as he growled in anger..preparing himself inside for a fight he figured was inevitable. "Dont get your dander up little man. We actually came to offer you a final way out. We need you to do one last job for us." Norris gritted his teeth in anger at what they were implying. "You do this, then Azog will consider it your departure fee..it will be wiped out, paid in full."Norris balled his fists up as his fury rose inside. "Or, if you want..we could always do it the traditional way. We could always pay a visit to your little brother...roughen him up a bit...you know maybe break a few bones. Thats the other way out." they sneered as Norris face went white at the image of little Oryan being hurt because of his past mistakes of being involved with these outlaws. "Your choice, you know...Shadow Fox." his sneer as he said Norris gang name, left a sick feeling in his stomach...he knew if he did not do this job for them then Ory would suffer...but if he did then Norris knew it would be an act of betrayal to all that Dori had sacrificed for him. Norris stood there torn between the two choices until Bolg finally clapped his hands...shocking him out of his speculation. "Well...I guess we will just do this the old fashioned way." his grin was malicious and cold...Norris jerked out of indecisiveness and he swiftly made a choice.

"Wait! I...Ill do it." Just dont hurt my family..leave them alone and Ill do this last assignment for yall...after that, Im out...no more." Norris glared at their obvious enjoyment of his pain. With a grin, like a cheschire cat, Bolg rubbed his hands together knowing he had Norris over a barrel now.

"Good. Your target is located in the Misty Mountain Apartments..third floor on the left side of the complex. In this apartment is an item of significant value...a golden ring that Azog wants. Get it and bring it to us..then we will call your membership over with us ...forever. If you back stab us, then both of your brothers will pay the price for your betrayal." Bolg slapped Norris onto the back as if he had not just threatened Norris in the slightest. "Now, you have fun and we will be seeing you tomorrow night with out treasure. "with a wicked laugh they left Norris standing there in despair as they disappeared into the crowded crosswalk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was shortly after the midnight hour when a dark figure melted out of the shadows along a balcony of the Misty Mountain Apartments...moving from one dark shadow to the next as if it was a part of it...slowly moving so not to be noticed. As it neared the balcony doors, it covertly eased tools from a belt at its waist, so not to make any noise to alert the inhabitants within the apartment and began to agilely work at the lock... a victorious smile appeared on the figures lips at the sound of the click that signaled the locking mechanism releasing. Cautiously the slim male figure breached through the portal..his silvery eyes peering around the darkened interior, seeing a waterfall of lush trailing plants in a corner near a table...further into the room a soft worn couch could be seen facing a media center...right past that a closed door on the right and another on the left. 

The silent figure crept through the room to the door on the right, where he surreptitiously opened the door...not making a sound as he slithered into the bedroom, where a young man and woman laid asleep upon the bed. The man was not very tall, with soft sandy curled hair spilling about his pillow...the woman had dark mahogany hair cropped close to her head..both sleeping peacefully ...both unaware of the intruder in their home. With care the shadow searched around until finally he saw , upon a porcelain dish, laid a elegant golden ring. Without further ado, the thief snatched the ring and left as quietly as he entered the room. The figure almost made it to the balcony doors when a soft tiny voice alerted him that he was no longer alone.

"Daddy?" turning around the thief saw a tiny boy with dark curls framing baby blue eyes standing there in the other doorway...rubbing his sleepy eyes. "I ..tirstie daddy." the sweet voice murmured ..not realizing the shadowy figure was not his fathers. For one moment the shadow panicked, but he quickly recovered. With a nod of his head he swiftly got the child a glass of water and keeping his face hidden from the child he walked the child back to bed...setting the glass of water on the bedside table.Right as he began to tuck the child into bed, he suddenly let out a gasp of fear as his sweet face showed his fright. "Y..Y..you not daddy."the thief felt bad that he frightened the poor innocent, so ever so softly and with a gentle voice he cooed to the child.

"You are right ceann beag (little one)...I am your guardian angel for the night. I have been sent to watch over you and chase away any bad dreams that come, away." the child accepted this answer as he settled down, letting the shadow tuck him in...giving him the sweetest and most trusting smile to the shadow. "Nite..nite..ain-gel" with a kiss to the head and a tucking of the sheets, the man left as silently as he had entered, not knowing that in the morning when the child spoke of his nightly visitor and his parents saw the water and unlocked door..it caused a deep fear within them and they instantly moved to the city of Erebor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Norris breathed out a deep sigh of relief the moment he was a good distance away from the Misty Apartments. He had slipped up and almost been outted by the child...with quick thinking and luck he extricated himself out of there. He felt a sliver of worry for the family...if he had malevolent intentions that family would not have woken up in the morning. That was not his method of doing things..stealing was fine but you never caused physical harm to others...ever. Taking a deep breath , Norris made his way back home to get into bed before Dori noticed he was gone and started asking questions he did not want to answer at all, if he could help it.

Norris had turned down the street towards the shop, that the family lived over and saw a light was still on inside the shop and above. Groaning at his misfortune, he neared the shop...preparing a apology for being out so late and a speech for what he had done for whichever brother was up...when the smell of something vile assaulted his nose. Norris covertly entered the establishment..taking a knife from its sheath...holding it out in a defensive posture. Norris came to a sudden halt when he saw Dori ..laying upon the floor in the center of the room..a pool of foul smelling vomit surrounding him. He began to shake as he drew closer to his brothers still form...then once there he knelt down next to Doris body and he checked for a pulse...nothing. Dorian Michael Ri was dead. Up on a table next to him was a teapot with steam still rising out of the spout...slowly Norris sniffed cautiously at the spout and felt a chill run up his spine as he recognized the contents...it was poisoned tea. He felt a tear fall from his eyes as he whimpered in fear and grief for his elder brother...as he wiped the tears from his eyes he looked up , noticing writing upon the wall in a deep red...like blood.

~There is only one way out...through death.~

Norris felt a deep fear at those words as he realized who had left both messages for him...Gollum, the assassin of the Trollshaw gang...Azogs own personal killer that he used to clean up delicate issues that occurred for the gang. He knew then that Azog would never let Norris go before death...suddenly the image of Oryan dead too, just the same way as Dori, had him racing up the stairs to the younger mans room...praying to not find his little brother there dead. Someone upstairs in heaven was listening, for Ory was not dead..he was peacefully fast asleep on his bed. Breathing out a pent up sigh of relief he approached him and just as he reached out to wake him Norris saw a decapitated mouse next to the slumbering Ory, with a note pinned to its tiny body.

~Lets play cat and mouse, you and I. Run little mice...the cat is hunting you.~

Norris knew then and there they had to escape the city of Moria while they had a chance...he knew they had to leave everything that they knew and loved behind. So run they did..first setting fire to the shop in hopes of making it appear all three died in it...then running in the night to a city..then another before eventually settling in Erebor where they changed their names. On that fateful night Norris and Oryan Ri died along with Dori..perishing in a great blazing fire and born out of the ashes rose Nori and Ori Rysin.


	9. Santa Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili comes home to a surprise from Kili...let the saucy times begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is Santa Baby -by Pussycat Dolls

A/N: I suggest you listen to the music while reading...it adds hot spice to the story.

The sun had set in the sky and the dark night had reclaimed its hold over the Erebor city's wintery sky. As the stars began to sparkle in that never ending blackness, a car pulled up to a apartment in the Shire Apartment complex...its lights shining onto the brick sides of the two story building...then going out as the vehicle came to a halt. Slowly the door opened as a very weary man stepped out of the warm interior...his blond hair was in disarray from his police hat that had been on his head all day.

Fili had just arrived home from work after a very long and tiring day at the station...his blond hair was messed up from his constant taking off and putting back on his hat throughout the day. He slowly reached up to the sky, stretching his back, feeling several pops that felt so good and he sighed in pleasure. Looking around Fili could see snow beginning to build up in small patches as it fell down softly from the chilly sky. His breath puffed in a cloud in front of his face from the cold , wintery air of this December evening. Looking across the complex grounds he could see the Christmas lights and decorations displayed beautifully in celebration of the holidays. Fili was considered a good apartment manager..he allowed people to decorate the grounds for the holidays every year..it was such a joyous activity for the residents that on the first weekend of December each year they all gathered outside to throw a decorating party with food, hot drinks, and plenty of laughter that lasts all day long...all just so they could get the outside into the holiday spirit.

Turning around he looked upon his building.... Filis eyes stared at the brownstone looking apartments ( at least on the outside) and his blue eyes could make out the ivy trailing up along the outside walls.. there in the bottom floored windows could be seen some twinkling lights as his tenants had decorated already inside their abodes. Looking up towards his own he could see it was pitch black inside..no lights sparkling out of his windows. It was a reminder of how busy Kili and him had been this year, between school and work neither of them had the time to decorate their loft apartment. Sighing heavily he began walking up the cobble stoned path ,that had ferns bordering the edges, towards the large entry door with stained glass panels set inside reflecting the hallway lights from within. Fili loved how beautiful the apartments were..they appeared to be brownstone design on the outside but the inside was anything but. The bottom floor was divided into two small apartments with front doors facing the main entry way...there was a lovely elevator going up in between both residences that traveled to the second floor where laid Filis own. Unlike the bottom floor his was combined into one living space...2 bedrooms, a kitchen, massive bathroom and a living room to die for. Fili took the elevator to his floor and stepped out as soon as it came to a stop...seeing his blue door ahead he crossed the hallway towards it , taking out his keys to open.

Fili turned the lock to unlock his door, pushing it open only to be greeted by silence and darkness throughout...except for the entryway light at the doorway where a table chair sat facing the darkened interior of the home. Fili cautiously approached the chair...wondering what was going on and where Kili , who should have been home by now, was...his eyes shifted around trying to peer into that inky darkness.

"Kili?" he spoke...concern evident in his husky voice.

"Im here." he felt a moment of relief and reached out to turn on the lights to illuminate that darkness so he could see...Kilis voice echoing out stopped him. "Dont...leave them off please Fe. I have a surprise for you. " Fili looked into the darkness at where Kilis voice came from...the direction of their bedroom doorway that opened onto the living room...every blind in the room was closed, ensuring that the room was kept in darkness.

"Okay...." he drew out the sound as if he was a tiny bit unsure of what was going on. " What is it love?" he heard Kili chuckle in that darkness.

"Just wait lover. First, sit in the chair there and then put on the blindfold, please." Kilis voice was deep and commanding from that lightless area...Fili knowing those chocolate eyes of Kilis were focused upon him. Fili felt a shivery thrill course through him at the sound of that voice as he obeyed its orders...picking up that strip of cloth he sat down and then covered his eyes. Suddenly his ears sharpened at all the sounds around him....hearing Kili moving around the room, flipping switches as he moved which created a soft glow through the blindfold...there was a sound of a DVD being put into the stereo system...then footsteps moving into the center of the room. Finally Kilis voice flowed to where he sat...ending his torturous waiting. "Okay ...you can now open your eyes, lover." swiftly Fili ripped off his blindfold...being momentarily blinded by the lights..then focusing. He gasped in surprised joy as he gazed around the room...mesmerized by the beautiful decorations.

All around him was beautiful lights...sparkling garland swags along the ceilings and arches and windows...and surprise of surprises there was a Christmas tree all set up and decorated. Neither of them had been able to do anything this year so all of this being done was a delightful surprise to Fili...to think his lover had found the time to do it was amazing. Filis eyes flowed to the stunning tree standing in the corner of the room...multicolored lights..sparkling crystal icicles dangling down from the limbs to reflect the lights..red bows..various ornaments from their childhood..even the lovely star made of gold and silver filigree sitting on top made the most breathtaking image to Fili..bringing a tear to his eye.

"Ohhh baby..its beautiful. I love it Ke." he sat there staring in wonder at everything for a moment then his eyes found Kili standing there grinning ..looking gorgeous there in the middle of the room. His eyes drank in the sight of his dark haired lover standing there in the middle of that room...wearing a white button down shirt that can down to the top of his thighs..a black tie around his neck..his bottom half was clad in loose fitting black pants and no socks upon his sexy long feet....all of this was topped by a santa hat upon that dark mass of hair. Suddenly Fili heard a button clicking and a song began to play over the speakers...his eyes widened in surprise as Kili began to sway to the sultry burlesque sounds of the Pussycat Dolls singing Santa Baby.

Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree for me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Filis eyes watched each of Kilis movements as he began to loosen his tie..then seductively slide it off..dark brown eyes focused on Filis blues as he sat there in that chair...letting the tie hit the ground.

Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you, dear  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Slowly Kili eased each button out of their holes...his smirk teasingly upon his face as he watched Filis expression there...mouth hanging open, blue eyes becoming darker as he gazed intently at Kilis strip teasing movements. As the song played he kept gyrating his hips in time with the burlesque tones.

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you'll check off my Christmas list

Seductively he eased the stark white shirt open to reveal his tanned skin that was covered by dark curls upon his chest..his dark chocolate eyes peering hotly at Fili who seemed to be glued to his seat...Kili noticing his pants becoming tight and his smile became wolfish at the sight. 

Santa Baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot  
Been an angel all year  
Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Kili turned around to smirk at Fili over his shoulder as he rolled the shirt down off his shoulders to reveal his toned back where the muscles moved sensually beneath the dark skin as he moved the shirt suggestively back and forth across his backside...then with a twitch of his hands, he threw it towards the side out of the way. 

Santa honey, there's one little thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa cutie, fill my stocking with a duplex and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Kili ran his hands down his chest, eyes never leaving Filis, then making their way down to the top edge of his pants where he unsnapped the button there and then inch by sweet tantalizing inch he eased the zipper down...revealing the upper edge of red boxers with a gold banded edge. His dark brown eyes , like molten rich chocolate, gazed heatedly into Filis dark intense blues, like dark sapphires peering with lust at his gorgeous slender lover.

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me

Fili was in awe how fluidly and quickly Kili was able to shuck out of his pants without any trouble...revealing Kilis holiday boxers finally to Filis eyes.There moving erotically to the music was Kili in nothing but his santa hat and his red boxers that had writing on them ~ got your stocking stuffer right here~ emblazoned in gold on the front. Kilis hips kept gyrating to the sassy tunes of the Pussycat Dolls..moving enticingly to the burlesque notes for his lovers eyes and enjoyment.

Santa Baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean on the phone  
Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

As the song was coming to an end he enticingly walked to the doorway of their bedroom..then stopping to look over his shoulder provocatively at Fili then giving a flirty wink towards the blond.

Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney

Before Kili made it through the door, Fili shot out of his chair..grabbing his dark haired lover up into his arms..sweeping him up bridal style as Kili let out a startled squeak.. then he began to laugh as the bedroom door shut behind them.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS FILI"..."MERRY CHRISTMAS KILI"


	10. All I want for Christmas is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas day in the bard home...and the children are feeling blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sequel to calloused hearts story.

It was Christmas day today and the snow that was falling from the sky down onto the city of Erebor, making it look as if it was straight out of a photo...the way the pure white powder blanketed the city was absolutely picturesque. In the various snow covered abodes all across the city one could hear laughter and music spiraling out onto the wintery clad streets..the smell of food wafting upon the air tantalizing any passer bys on their way to their destination. In one snow blanketed home it was vacant of such laughter and music...inside sat three children around a small wooden kitchen table...heads hung low in sadness. Off in another room of the home a dark haired man with a manicured mustache and goatee, was pacing back and forth in front of a bed on his cell phone...talking heatedly into it.

"How can you do this? Daniel...they are your children too. Yes, I know you asked to give up your rights...Well...I know...Dang it Daniel! Fine...well you still should talk to them and at least wish them a Merry Christmas." Bard was arguing with his ex-husband on the phone..running his fingers through his hair in anger. Earlier he found Tilda sitting next to the phone...wishing her ex-daddy ,Daniel Kaine, to call today and wish them a Merry Christmas. She sat there for over an hour, before finally sniffing she walked away from the phone to go and sit in her older sisters lap as she cried...a feeling of rejection settling in her young heart. Bard watched all of it and anger flared in him..it was just another way Daniel showed how much he didnt want them..just another reminder. Even though a few days ago the man made it vocally clear in the grocery store that he didnt want anything to do with them, it seemed Tilda still held onto the hopes of a child. So here Bard was on the phone trying to reason with Daniel...hoping he would put his dislike for Bard on the back burner and be a human being on this day by calling the child...giving her hearts wish this season. It seems his ex lacked a heart after all...Bard sighed heavily at the answer he got over the phone.

"Fine...I understand Daniel. You have made yourself perfectly clear..Dan..iel. You want nothing to do with any of us..what..so..ever. Got it loud and f**king clear. Thanks a lot...arse hole. Bah-hum-bug to you too." he hit the end button as he gritted his teeth..suddenly he reared back his hand and forcibly threw the phone onto the bed..biting back a curse that was on the tip of his tongue. He sat down on the end of the bed, slowly breathing in and out..trying to tamp down his outrage before the children saw. Eventually he made his way down the hall calmly towards the kitchen and right before he turned the corner he heard Tildas tear filled voice slicing through him.

"Why doesnt he want us?" she hiccuped into her sisters shoulder. "I guess its true Sig...no one wants us...we cant be loved after all." she began to cry in earnest into her shirt. Bard who was listening around the corner to her words felt tears streaming from his eyes..heart breaking that his daughter felt this way all because of heartless man. As he breathed he wiped the tears falling down his face away as an idea came to him suddenly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sigris was holding Tilda, who was crying in her lap, trying to comfort her while their brother Bain sat on her other side rubbing circles on his baby sisters back in soothing motions. Suddenly Bards voice came from around the corner...flowing into the kitchen where they sat and stared as a piece of holly leaf floated from the doorway. Then Bard came around the corner holding a letter in his hand..looking like he was reading from it.

Take back the holly and mistletoe  
Silver bells on strings  
If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus  
I would ask for just one thing.

He threw down the paper to the ground and came closer to the children who were looking at him as if he had lost his mind...smiling as he threw down a red bow and a empty stocking onto the table before them.

I don't need sleigh rides in the snow  
Don't want a Christmas that's blue  
Take back the tinsel, stockings, and bows  
'Cause all I want for Christmas is you.

Suddenly he scooped Tilda up into his arms and began to dance with her on his hip as he belted out Christmas lyrics...staring intently into his little daughters eyes..trying to convey his heartfelt feelings.

I don't need expensive things  
They don't matter to me  
All that I want, it can't be found  
Underneath the Christmas tree

You are the angel atop my tree  
You are my dream come true  
Santa can't bring me what I need  
'Cause all I want for Christmas is you.

Smiling big both Sigrid and Bain jumped up from the table to join their insane father and sister...dancing along with them and all singing loudly at one another...not caring who heard them.

I don't need expensive things  
They don't matter to me  
All that I want, it can't be found  
Underneath the Christmas tree.

They all finally wrapped their arms around each other...swaying to the music they were making...singing their hearts out at each other and reaffirming the love that they shared.

You are the angel atop my tree  
You are my dream come true  
Santa can't bring me what I need.

As they sang the last lines they all pointed and laughed at each other...joy filling their eyes once more.

'Cause all I want for Christmas is you  
'Cause all I want for Christmas is you  
'Cause all I want for Christmas is you.

Tenderly Bard gathered all three children into his arms and spoke lovingly to them...peering into those laughter filled eyes.

"Oh, my darlings. I love you three so and nothing makes me happier than being here with you today. I dont need anything more than this right here. He squeezed them in a hug as he smiled at each of them...seeing a cheerful glow within them that made his heart swell with the love he had for these three precious children. "Merry Christmas my darling."

"Merry Christmas Da!" they chimed in unison.


	11. feels like home to me-fili

It was late summer evening in the Ered Luin Tavern, the roar of laughter and music could be heard spilling out onto the streets...enticing pedestrians that wandered past its open doors on their to different locations. Inside the sounds of Irish melodies wrapped around the patrons as they sang, laughed and danced to the reels played by a local band called Scala Fuiseog. Sitting at a table was a large group of men who raised their glasses of ale and a shout at the band in appreciation as the rolling tunes of The Drowsie Maggie winded down. Laughing with cheer they began to talk among themselves once more about people they knew from their pasts...all a tiny bit tipsy as they sat there.

"So Fili...what ever happened to that beautiful bloke ...uhhmm...what was his name again? " the enormous man was snapping his fingers as he tried to recall Fili Durinsons ex- boyfriend from a few years ago "Sean? Cord? Boromir! That's his name! What ever happened to that stunning man?" before Fili could answer the tall man leaned over to Fili's new boyfriend, Kili, and began to talk all about Fili's previous lover. "You should have seen this man..he was tall, golden red hair...and the muscles on this man...Oye. I swear he could crack walnuts on those abs of his. True military captain of the elite Riders of Gondor...he looked like a fantasy come to life." Fili began to look very embarrassed as his old high school buddy Beorn kept talking..his eyes noticing Kilis face losing its joyful twinkle he had earlier.

"Beorn. Lets not talk about him. Hes gone..its over now." he tried to get Beorn to stop talking about Boromir, but it seemed his friend was to drunk already to notice how uncomfortable he was making the two men as he continued to wax elegant about this paragon of Fili's life. 

"Ohhh...Willie.." saying Kilis name all wrong as he spoke. " ..he had perfect washboard abs you could bounce a quarter off of..." kili looked down at his own stomach that was harboring a little bit of softness upon it." when he spoke you wanted to do whatever he said just to hear him talk... he would swim, run, whatever he was that athletic...loved sports. He was the whole package..brains and looks." he suddenly turned to Fili who looked a bit upset..he didnt know why. "Whatever happened to ..." not really seeing the hurt on Kilis face, but Fili did as he watched his love get up from the table and head outside where a small private garden was at...Fili excused himself to follow quickly. He pushed open the side door to the small little private garden that was normally reserved for those needed a smoke since the tavern was a smoke free zone..seeing his boyfriend leaning against a lamp post looking despondant there. 

"Kili?" he softly called his name...worry in his tone as he approached the dark haired man... drawing closer he heard a sniff and his concern deepened. "Kili ...whats wrong love?" he placed his hand onto Kili's shoulder and was surprised when Kili brushed him off abruptly...pacing away a few feet. "Kili?"

"Fili...I..I think ...its best if I go." Kili could hear Fili gasp behind him but he could not look at his face for if he did then what he had to do would be impossible for him. "We both know I'm only in the way of you and him. If I wasn't here then you both could be together once again." There was a buzzing in his ears so he could not hear Fili walking closer to him...sorrow in his eyes as Fili.

"Kili..no. Your not in the way at all. Why would you think that? Why would you think I want to be with anyone else?" Fili was right behind Kili...afraid to touch him again for he was afraid his boyfriend would bolt but yearning to feel him in his arms.

"Because...I'm not good enough for you. I'll never be perfect like...like Boromir is. He's everything that you deserve. Strong..smart..athletic...." suddenly Kili felt hands on his shoulders , spinning him around to face those blue eyes that he loved so much..those beautiful lips that he loved to kiss was set in a compressed line..all directed at him as he stared in startlement.

"Kili..look into my eyes and see the truth of my words...He's my past...Your My Future. Not him..You." Filis blue eyes blazed with sincerity as he gazed into Kilis warm chocolate eyes that had a tear sliding from the corner. "You are everything I want and need in my life. Not him." Fili could see there was a question still in Kilis eyes and he began to sing a song ,that had been growing in his heart since the day he met this sweet and incredible man many months ago, as one hand came up to cup the back of Kilis neck to pull him close.

* Something in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself

Makes me wanna lose myself in your arms

Something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how low I've felt for so long  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my world the way you've done

It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I've come from  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

Ever so slowly Fili wrapped an arm around Kilis waist as he pulled him close as they swayed to the song Fili sang...his hand that had been on Kilis neck , reached up to wipe a tear that had fallen down his cheek, then cupping the softness there, feeling the scruff of his beard tickling his palm.

 

Another window breaks down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But that's alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I've come from  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong 

"Ke...I love you and only you. Your my everything...you've erased the past and replaced all the pain that was there. Your my present, the here and now of my life..and your my future. The promise of the joy that only you bring with your laughter, your love and your very beauty of the heart. You are the reason I want to get up every morning and the reason I want to go to bed at night with feel of you wrapped in my arms each time." Fili leaned in at that moment and laid a gentle kiss upon the dark haired mans lips..softly whispering his love for him...feeling the smile finally coming to his beloved.


	12. A Christmas message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It the Christmas party at Bag End Cafe..come and celebrate with the men of Erebor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VzprYCxPBQ
> 
> I suggest you watch this video as you read...its beautiful.  
> its Lindsey Stirling performing Hallelujah

It was the night of Christmas eve in Erebor and the city was bustling as the residents rushed to finish the last of their Christmas preparations. Deep within this illustrious city laid a small cafe that had closed up for the night to customers as the friends and family of this establishment gathered together in a joyous celebration. The interior was decorated beautifully for the party ,that was commencing inside, with lovely twinkle lights, pine garlands and swags decorated with red velvet bow, and a warm fire in the large fireplace that had 7 stockings hanging or propped up upon the mantle with meticulous care. Tables covered with Christmas cloth held a vast assortment of food and drinks upon it for the merry revelers that had gathered within to offer their well wishes to one another on this very night...all safe and toasty warm from the chilling snow that laid outside. There was laughter in the air as the party goers lifted their glasses in cheer...filling the night with joyful songs of the season, while the children giggled at the sight ,of their parents as all avoided the winter's bite.

As the festivities got under way the children ran around the adults laughing as they played ...dodging and weaving through the crowd in their excitement about tomorrow morning. Against a wall was one of the parents...his dark mane spread across his shoulders and down his back as he leaned there sipping on his hot spiced cider. Standing next to him was a shorter man with soft honey curls and caramel colored eyes, also lounging against the wall as he gazed upon the gathering before him....slowly the dark haired man casually leaned over to whisper at the other.

"So, Bilbo. Is Bombur really doing it? Is he actually dressing as the big SC?" his grey eyes saw the small nod and he smiled in amusement.

"Yup...he is Bard. He should be here any moment now..." Bilbos voice trailed off as he saw a dark chestnut haired man with a floppy eared hat on his head give a short wave at him and a inclining of his head. " He's here. Bofur just gave the signal that he's arrived." both men pushed themselves away from the wall as they watched Bofur entering the room, clapping his hands loudly to garner the attention of the children throughout the room.

"Oye! Come gather around my leanai (children)..gather before me. " he gestured for the children to sit in a circle around him as he smiled in jovial delight at them. " It's time fer the tale...the tale of the big man himself....Santa Claus." the children giggled as they listened attentively to his Irish lilting voice weave the story.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the tavern  
The family was gathered, within this great and beautiful cavern;  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;

~The children twittered as they listened to him..their eyes sparkling like stars while they sat there at his feet as he reclined in a chair~

The children supposedly nestled all snug in their beds,  
With visions of sugar-plums dancing in their heads.  
And Cooper in his 'kerchief, and I in my hat,  
Had just settled our behinds for a long winter's chat.

~ Bofur tilted his hat as he spoke and there were chuckles around that could be heard...then as he was painting his tale he suddenly leaped up from his chair...to rush to the window as a noise could be heard from outside~

When out on the street there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the chair to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

~As he kept speaking he gazed out the window...his eyes took on a look of awe~

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a passel of men, with eight pints of beer.

~ in the distance the sound of bells could be heard and the children chirped in excitement "Santa Claus?~

With a very comely driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his crew they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

~ Bofur began to dance around the room as the children's eyes followed him..then he jumped agilely up upon a empty table, pointing at some of the adults in the room as he shouted...then wildly gesturing with grande dramatics~

"Now Nori! now, Bifur! now, Bard and Thorin!  
On, Fili! On, Kili! on, on Ori and Dwalin!  
To the top of the table! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

~he slowly began to step down from the table..staring into the children's eyes that were wide in wonder as they listened to him~

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, they were very spry.  
So up to the house-top those men they flew,  
With packs full of Toys, and a St. Nicholas too.

~suddenly he stood up and looked around as if he heard something ...his eyes were twinkling in mirth at the sight of the children sitting there hanging onto his every whispering word~

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The stomping and stamping of each little boot.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound.

~ Bofurs voice quickly rose in pitch as they children giggled there. His hands dramatically portraying his words as he wove his tale for them~

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.  
A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His jocular mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard on his chin soft as down to show.

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face and a great round belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly ole bloke,  
And I laughed when I saw him, at the sigh he invoke!  
A wink of his eye and a smack on his rear,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to fear.

~Bofur eased back up onto a table close by to Dwalin ...slowly walking closer to the man who was chuckling at how this man had the child hanging on his every breath~

 

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings, then turned with a smirk.  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!

~ suddenly Bofur jumped onto Dwalins shoulders who swiftly grabbed his legs to keep him from falling with a surprised sound spilling out of him...there was a roar of laughter as Dwalin went with the flow...walking towards a door that led to the back rooms~

He sprang onto his mate and to his team he gave a wave,  
And away they both left neither with a shave.  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he rode out of sight,

~Just as they reached the door another voice suddenly boomed out of the darkened portal as a large man came sauntering into the room~

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!"

The adults laughter was drowned out as the squeals of the children rose up at the sight of Santa Claus walking into the room with a large red sack on his back...HO HO HO..as he came.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The party progressed on into the night as laughter, squeals of joy, and smiles met every eye as gifts were exchanged around...then suddenly in one moment those eyes filled with tears. Fili and Kili were steadily running around while everyone else had been sharing their gifts with each...setting up some equipment around the room, until finally they were done...making their way over to Thorin's side.

"Uncle. We both have a very special present for you...if you please come sit over here in this chair and watch the screen." Kili gestured at a large white screen while Fili turned to a man that had flowing white beard and genteel eyes. "Mr. Balin..if you please." Thorin sat in the chair and stared at the screen waiting...then suddenly an image came on..it was Christmas from when him and Dis were children and they were playing instruments. There was no sound from the images flickering across the screen as they silently danced in delight, then suddenly the sweet sound of violins could be heard. Thorin looked over as both Fili and Kili walked out to flank the screen playing on violins as the soft tinkling sound of bells and a piano began to play over the speakers. Their eyes were closed as they swayed in time with the music...Thorins eyes widened as the sound of the music and the images crossing the screen seemed to match perfectly...visions of his deceased sister and him at Christmas time danced before him. Finally the song came to an end and upon Thorins cheeks a tear could be seen trailing down...he leaned his head down to wipe it away when suddenly his sisters voice echoed across the screen before him...jerking his head up he saw his sweet beautiful sister there right before the cancer had progressed enough to see.

"Sometimes I fail to see the beauty in moments and the people that surround me every single day. There were times that felt no one could see the beauty in me. And maybe that is something you can relate to, because maybe you think no one sees the beauty in you. But there is one person that i have learned has always seen the beauty in me and that's you, Thorin." as he watched he saw tears fill her bright blue eyes as she spoke from her heart on that screen. "In my darkest moments you, Thorin , have given me hope. Please know there is a gift inside of you. Fili see's it..I see it and I really hope you can see it. Thank you brother for seeing the gift in me. I love you..I really do." she reached up and blew a kiss to him as the image faded from the screen. Thorin bowed his head as he let tears fall from his azure eyes...suddenly he felt Fili wrapping his arms around Thorins shoulder and tears touched his neck. After a few moments he regained his composure and wiped the watery trail from his face...his voice was thick and husky as he spoke to the two men before him.

"How...Where did you find this?" he was astonished at the gift as Fili spoke first.

"Actually..it was Kili who found it. We were going through the storage unit that held my parents stuff looking for some pictures when he came across an old Christmas reel of you two when you were younger. We watched it and this idea popped into our heads as a gift for you....Kili transferred it onto a DVD for you, so you can watch it anytime you like." Thorin gazed up at the brunette standing there..then he stood and embraced the young man into his arms...whispering into his ear.

"Thank you Kili. This was the best gift ever. Thank you both." Eventually they parted and turned to the crowd that was watching their emotional display...with a joyous smile Thorin raised his voice to those that were gathered. 

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A VERY BLESSED NIGHT!"


	13. Valentine wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and dwalin are far away from home on Valentines day so they call their loves.

A/N: song is Lonestar- Im already there

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

He called him on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear him say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound   
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind 

It was Valentines day today and Thorin was stuck in another country called Gondor in its capital city Minas Tirith...at some week long competition for law enforcement around the world...thousands of miles away from home with Dwalin. They both were asked if they would represent Erebor since they had the best police force throughout the region, knowing this was a great honor they accepted without hesitation...so now here they were in a small hotel room about to settle in for the evening on Valentines day. Thorin sighed heavily as he tried to not listen in on Dwalins conversation on the phone to his lover Ori that he had called as soon as they had arrived back to their hotel room. It was hard to ignore the sweet googly words that was almost embarrassing to hear coming from a grown man as old as Dwalin was...Thorin wanted to gag from the saccharine sweet sounds.

"How's my oogly woogly ittle bear doin? Yeh missin me honey bear? I sure miss yeh too." Thorin could hear Dwalin lowering his voice as he spoke into the phone...still Thorin could hear his cloying words and he groaned as he tried to bury his head under his pillow. "Are yeh wearing me favorite outfit...yeh know the one that shows off those purty legs of yurs. Mmmm...yeh are? Describe wh..." suddenly he paused in what he was saying over something he heard on the phone. "....what is that sound? Are yeh eating something? Yer eating a cookie?! Hey no fair...I ain't got any here...I can't believe yer eating without me. How could....?? Ohhh ...Yeah..really..mmm..tell me more...oh yeah I like that.." Thorin heard Dwalin moving through the room towards the bathroom where the click of the door shutting cut off the rest of their conversation...he pulled the pillow off his head with a groan of relief that he didn't have to hear anymore. Thorin slowly rolled over and reached for his phone to call his love, Bard and their children....needing to hear the sound of his beloveds rich smooth voice over the phone. It rang for a few moments before the line was picked up by the very man he yearned to be with on this day....knowing it was close to bed time for the kids.

"Hello? Thorin...how's it going my love? Are you and Dwalin running circles around the competition? Showing them how real police work is done? " there was laughter in his voice as he spoke...suddenly a child's laughter could be heard and the sound made Thorin's heart ache....oh how he wished he was there right now and not here in Gondor. As Thorin listened to Bard's daughter squealing in joy at hearing that her other daddy was on the phone..then there was a deep chuckle as the phone was passed to the spirited little girl...Thorin smiled when he heard her sweet voice. "Daddy! Happy Velentines Day Daddy!"

"Happy Valentine's my little angel. Have you been good to your Da or getting into trouble?" he could hear her giggling on the other end.

"I've been good...I'm eating my veggies too like a big girl....Bain still makes a fuss but Siggy fusses at him till he does. He makes the funniest faces when he eats." Thorin laughed at the image she painted for him..then her next words made his eyes tear up. "Daddy? I miss you very much. When you coming home?" Thorin could hear Bard smoothing back her hair as he made soothing sounds...Thorin answered the best way he could as he sang a verse from a old song that he normally sings to the children when he couldn't be there to help tuck them in at night.

" I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there "

"I love you too daddy." she giggled on the phone as he heard Bard asking for the phone back. "Bye daddy...can't wait till you come home." she kissed him and then handed over the phone to her other father..running off to be tucked into bed by her older sister, Sigrid. He could hear the brief exchange between her and Bard...telling him to go on talking to dad...she had this covered....Happy Valentines to both of them, then their sounds faded as Bard came back on. 

He got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes

I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there 

"They sound like they are doing good." Thorin smiled as a wistful note entered his voice. "I so badly wish I was there with ya'll...I hate being this far away from you and the kids." he reached up to rub a hand down his face..Bard's voice came over to soothe his homesickness.

"Hey..hey love. Me and the kids are fine. We all know how important this competition is for the department...more funding...more recognition for all the hard work you all are doing. We miss you awfully but we are hanging in there..cheering you on and giving you support all the way from Erebor." the sound of his beautiful voice stirred something inside of Thorin.

"How I wish I was there in your arms right now darling...mmmm...." Thorins voice lowered, becoming deeper and husky. He could hear the catch in Bards breath as he moved to another room then the telling click of a door shutting and locking....then his own gruff reply of ~Yeah, me too~ Thorin felt a bit wicked as he kept talking. "I would lay you down and kiss those sweet lips of yours till you couldn't think of anything else but me." he heard the low moan on the other end..smiling at how his words were affecting his love. " I would then, Bowman, run my hands down that hard body of yours....." Thorin kept talking sensually to him...memorizing every sweet gasp..every lovely sound that the man made as he kept one eye on the bathroom door just in case Dwalin came out. As he spoke there in that room his hands followed along with his words...until finally hearing Bard going over the edge with him following right behind him. They both laid there in their respective beds trying to regain their breath and wait for the pleasurable fog to clear from their minds so they could talk once again.

We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are

"I love you Thorin very much. Just think love, soon you will be back home and then we can do all you said for real together." Bards voice was softening as sleep was slipping up on him "Happy Valentines Day my wolf"...Thorin could hear the postcoital tones in his lovers voice and he began to softly sing to him.

 

"I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There..."

Thorin softly chuckled as he heard Bard light snore coming over the line...." Happy Valentines Day Bard." with that he placed a kiss on the receiver then hung up with a smile on his lips....rolling over to go to sleep in his bed.


	14. Cupid Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili decides to play cupid to his love Kili

It had been a long day today at school for Kili...it seemed everyone of his teachers had decided to give out lots of homework in the form of 5000 word essays, which would take all weekend to write up. It was only 3 papers but each one required to be typed up in MLA format form and had to be between 5000- 6000 words...which summing it all up was an absolute pain in the backside to Kili, who hated writing essays with a passion, but it was required for his degree in computer forensics. Slowly the chiming voice came over the subway intercom signaling his stop that led home was coming up and it was time to get off, snapped him out of his morose thoughts as he quickly gathered his school bag. He exited out of the car and began to grump as he toted his heavy pack up the stairs...muttering at himself with each step he took...there were some people who gave him odd looks but he ignored them as he made his way home.

"I can't believe they gave homework today...on a Friday they gave homework. And on top of that a Friday before Valentines Day. How lame is that. Ugghhh..I'm going to be buried under essays all weekend and won't be able to relax with Fili!" at that moment he stopped to kick at a small rock in his path when suddenly a sharp pain shot up his leg from his foot that he had just stubbed hard. He had not realized the rock would be as heavy as it was whenever he had kicked at it so Kili began to hop in pain on his other foot as he shrieked in pain. "OH BLOODY HELL! My foot...my foot!" he hopped around until he could lean against a wall to gather himself and see how bad he was hurt...after a few moments he wasn't sure if he broke a toe or just sprained it real bad. With a groan he levered himself away from the wall and hobbled down the sidewalk towards the Shire Apartment Complex where he lived with his lover Fili who was an officer of the Narcotics Division of the Erebor Police Department. He slowly ambled into the building and onto the elevator that took him up to his apartment, where he could better examine his foot...hoping it wasn't that bad and required a visit to the emergency room whenever Fili got off work this evening. Kili pushed the blue door open as he stumbled to a chair, letting his school bag hit the floor with a very loud thud that echoed throughout the home...with a pained groan he settled in the chair and removed his shoe and socks..looking at the swollen toes and the bruises forming on the top of it. Seeing the bruises made the throbbing pain worse and tears formed in his eyes as he realized it may actually be broken...he reached up to wipe at his eyes when something glittering caught his attention. Looking at the floor he saw a sparkling red confetti strewn about making a path that led out of the room...Kili staggered up from his chair and followed the trail to see where it led to. Limping along ..holding onto the wall for support Kili followed the glittery path on the wooden floor ...seeing that red tinsel was leading towards the bedroom door as Kili stared at the confetti on the floor in confusion, his thoughts were going in circles.

~What's going on here? Did Fili do this before he left for work...after I left for school? ~ raising an eyebrow he hobbled towards it...he slowly reached out a hand to grasp the knob, turning it , and pushing the door open where he was greeted with a big surprise. There on his and Fili's bed was a giant lion holding a heart between its paws with a message that said...

~I'm not "LION" when I say I love you...HAPPY VALENTINES DAY~ and surrounding this big stuffed animal was a heart shaped ring of candles. Kili smiled at the sight before him, knowing his love had set this up just for him...Fili was such a sap some days. Speaking of Fili...Kili slowly pushed the door open further to reveal a sight that was the cutest thing ever or just hilarious...for standing off to the side of the bed was Fili dressed up like cupid. He was wearing gold lame boots...white silky boxers with hearts around the band...gold hearts in his hair and heart shaped bead clasps on the braids of his mustache and to top it all off he held a ukulele in his hands. The moment Kili opened the door fully he saw his lover begin strumming away on the tiny Hawaiian guitar and he began to sing.

Cupid, draw back your bow  
And let your arrow go  
Straight to my lover's heart for me, for me  
Cupid, please hear my cry  
And let your arrow fly  
Straight to my lover's heart for me

 

Kili leaned back against the door frame and watched his beautiful golden lover serenading him in their bedroom...Kili smiled as he watched and listened.

 

Now, I don't mean to bother you  
But I'm in distress  
There's danger of me losing all of my happiness  
For I love a boy who doesn't know I exist  
And this you can fix

 

Fili wiggled his eyebrows at Kili and then gave a wink.

 

So, Cupid, draw back your bow  
And let your arrow go  
Straight to my lover's heart for me, nobody but me  
Cupid, please hear my cry  
And let your arrow fly  
Straight to my lover's heart for me

Now, Cupid, if your arrow make his love strong for me  
I promise I will love him until eternity  
I know between the two of us his heart we can steal  
Help me if you will

 

Fili began to walk towards Kili and he wiggled his hips in time as he played...Kili tried to not laugh as he gazed at him...the love in his heart swelled for this ridiculous golden haired man.

 

So, Cupid, draw back your bow  
And let your arrow go  
Straight to my lover's heart for me, nobody but me  
Cupid, please hear my cry  
And let your arrow fly  
Straight to my lover's heart for me

Now, Cupid  
Don't you hear me  
Calling you?  
I need you  
Cupid  
Help me  
I need you  
Cupid  
Don't fail

 

Fili finally stopped singing and he held out his arms in invitation to his gorgeous dark haired lover. Kili chuckled as he shifted away from the door, trying to shield his uneven gait...but the moment he stepped onto his injured foot he let out a loud, painful yelp that brought concern to Fili's face who quickly rushed over to stabilize the younger man who was on the verge of falling to the ground.

"Oh my goodness Kili! What happened baby?" Fili helped Kili over to the bed to sit down so he could look at his uncovered foot. 

"I...I kicked at a rock in anger and this happened." he grimaced in pain as the throbbing got worse in his foot...they could see the swelling had increased.

"Oh baby...this looks bad. We need to get you to a hospital quick." without even thinking Fili rushed over to the closet and pulled on his long warm coat then without any warning he scooped up Kili into his arms and strode out of the apartment to where his car was parked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shortly after they arrived at the emergency room they both were showed to a room where Kili's leg was propped up on a pillow to reduce some swelling until a doctor could see him...Fili stood next to the bed , holding onto Kili's hand to provide him with comfort as he laid there.As they waited Fili told him that he had come home early to surprise Kili with a seductive plan of music...and candles. While gazing at Kili , he saw those chocolate eyes begin to twinkle and a smirk playing upon his lips...Fili raised an eyebrow at the laughter he saw there.

"What are you smiling at? You look like a cat who just ate the canary...so whats up?" he watched Kili raise a hand to his mouth..biting his knuckle to stifle the snicker that was trying to burst out of him. Kili couldn't talk but he gestured towards Fili who stood there in his opened coat...showing that he wasn't wearing anything of real substance under it. When Fili looked down he began to blush as he realized that in his hurry to get his love to the hospital he forgot in his worry to put on clothes...Kili couldn't hold it in anymore and he bust out laughing at how red the blond became. After a few moments the brunette got his mirth under control and he purred out at the mortified man next to him.

"Mmmm, Cupid Fili..is that an arrow in your coat or are you happy to see me ?" Kili began to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at the blond...who began to chuckle at the irony of it all. 

"Scamp...you are trouble..." as he said that he leaned down to place a sweet kiss on his lips. "...and i love you for it. Happy early Valentines Day lover."

"Happy Valentines Day too...I love you Fili." they stayed like that gazing into each others eyes uncaring of the sounds of the ER around them....both so wrapped up in their love of each other.


End file.
